


Submission

by xdark_blue



Series: gods of the arena ♡ [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Power Imbalance, Smut, Switching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: By fighting to survive, Howon has become the most respected gladiator of the House of Kim. But now, his master has given him an unbelievable task. A powerful noble has shown an interest in him, and he'll have to submit to the man's desires if he wants to survive. Will Howon be able to fight his own instincts and submit his body to a stranger?





	1. Chapter 1

Deep within the holding chambers of the stadium, Howon could hear the roar of the crowd, voices full of contempt, slightly manic in their thirst for violence. He heard the thundering noise of their feet stomping in excitement, the rumbling so fierce that the thick walls of stone shook around him. Howon bowed his head and closed his eyes, sending forth a silent prayer because he knew what the sounds meant; a man had just given his life to the arena.

 

Howon never had any aspirations of becoming a gladiator, but then again not many men did. In his younger years he was a poor boy just like any other, he came from a family of farmers, but since they were of a lower station they were not allowed to own the land they worked on, thus they had to pay out half of their profits to a nobleman. They usually found a way to make ends meet, but after a particularly rough drought they were unable to harvest an adequate amount of crops. There was barely any produce to sell at the market, and in turn hardly any money to pay for their lodgings or to keep the family feed. In a moment of desperation his own parents turned their back on him, selling him off without a single ounce of remorse; he was strong from working in the fields all his life, so he fetched a decent price on the slave market.

 

He could never forget the day that he was forced to stand in the city square, naked and chained like an animal as potential buyers swarmed around him. It made him feel like he was no longer human, as if he was a piece of property to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. He hated it, hated his parents for putting him in this situation, but most of all he hated not having control of his own destiny.

 

The person that became his master was different from all of the others. The other men pulled at his body, touched his face, and made lewd comments as if he couldn’t understand everything they were saying, as if his feelings didn’t even matter. His master only touched his chin, lifting up his head to force him to meet his gaze. Howon could never be sure exactly what his master was looking for, but he must have found it in his eyes. By the end of the day he was being led to the House of Kim, his life irrevocably changed.

 

His master, Sunggyu, turned out to be a just leader; compared to the living conditions of other gladiators in Capua, men in the House of Kim lived comfortably. Sunggyu believed that in order to achieve excellence in the arena the gladiators must have something they believed in, something worth fighting for. In return his men were fiercely loyal, doing whatever their master asked of them to contribute to the good fortune of their House.

 

After learning that he would become a fighter Howon had been terrified; of not being strong enough, of bleeding out in the sand in front of the merciless crowd, of his life ending with no real meaning. He wanted to survive and he possessed a natural competitive streak, that was true, but he wasn’t heartless; some of his brothers enjoyed the hysteria of the arena, even more so the thrill of the kill.

 

But for Howon it wasn’t about killing his opponent, it was about winning. Coming out on top didn’t necessarily mean he would have to take a person’s life _._ His view on the games might be skewed by the own mercy showed to him the first time he was thrust into the ring; even though he had trained for months for his big debut, it was entirely different when wooden sticks used for sparring turned into sharp metal blades piercing into his skin.

 

Howon’s first opponent had been a formidable combatant; only slightly taller than him but clearly heavier with a more muscular form. He had heard the name Yongguk before, he belonged to a different house but he was very respected. Yongguk’s weapon of choice was an iron spear, a long distance weapon that Howon was not accustomed to fighting against.

 

He had panicked, unable to properly remember battle maneuvers or skillful tactics to overtake his opponent. He didn’t give up though, he fought for his life but no matter how hard he tried, the other man was better than him. Yongguk forced Howon to his knees, pulled a dagger from his thigh and pressed it against the kneeled one’s neck. Howon waited for the moment his life would end, the sweat dripping into his eyes as he stared at the sand. But instead of killing him, Yongguk turned him towards the center of the stadium, placing him at the mercy of the arena.

 

The sounds of the crowd were deafening, some of them screaming for his blood and others screaming for sympathy. The spectators of the arena could be heartless, but they had witnessed how tenaciously Howon had fought in his first battle. Howon didn’t dare to look up at the imperial box, his body shaking as he waited for the final decision.

 

It was curious how such a simple action would decide his fortune; a thumbs up and he would live to see another day, fight another battle in the arena. A thumbs down and his throat would be slit, another nameless man to bleed dry under the beating sun. But it wasn’t his fate to die that day, the blade disappeared and Yongguk helped him back to his feet. When they were away from the prying eyes and the boisterous yells, Howon pulled Yongguk to the side. He didn’t understand why Yongguk had spared him, especially since he was so clearly the winner, when he could have easily killed him with a simple flick of his wrist. Taking his life in such a definitive battle would have strengthened his reputation.

 

Yongguk’s next words permanently changed his perspective. _Even if we are slaves to the arena, it doesn’t mean that we aren’t human._

 

* * *

 

It had been a couple years since then, and he hadn’t lost a battle since. He fought viciously, winning over the hearts of the people with each decisive victory. He didn’t kill unless he had to, and each time he took a life he mourned it. Of course some fighters thought he was weak because of this, and it was common for gladiators from other houses to challenge him in hopes of overtaking him, desiring the glory of dethroning such a decorated fighter.

 

Howon didn’t have such selfish desires; he simply fought for the reputation of the House of Kim each week. He enjoyed winning and he enjoyed having the people’s support. Today was no exception, and soon he would be risking his life yet again to please his master and bring honor to his band of brothers. 

 

He preferred to be by himself before each match, mentally preparing for the battle instead of watching the bloodshed between the other participants. The sound of the door opening jarred him out of his musings, and the sounds of the light footsteps could only belong to one person.

 

“Is it already time Jongie?”

 

Sungjong, or Jongie as he liked to call him, was probably the person he would consider his best friend. About a year back he found him cold and alone while running an errand for Sunggyu in the market; he was crouched down in an alley, and when Howon say the desperate look in the younger boy's wet eyes he couldn’t leave him there.

 

At first his master had been furious to find out he brought home a stray, but Sungjong won him over in minutes. He was a beautiful boy, frail with somewhat feminine features, pale porcelain skin and a charming smile. Sunggyu had turned him into his personal attendant, keeping him busy with chores inside of the house. He loved to dress him up for the weekly gatherings at the arena as if he were a pretty doll to play with, the living symbol of the House’s opulence and wealth. Today he had been dressed in pale yellow tunic and his hair had been dyed a bright pink for the occasion. Howon knew that Sungjong loved the attention and the flattery, so he made sure to compliment him on the new look.

 

He raised a hesitant hand to the bright locks. “Ah, I wasn’t sure about the color but Master said it looked pretty. And it’s not quite time yet.”

 

“Oh? Then why did you come early?” Usually he stayed in the imperial box during the matches, only leaving his master’s side to fetch Howon when it was time for his fight. And now that he thought about it, his body seemed tense and his eyes were shifting around.

 

“Um, I just wanted to spend some time with you before your match.” Howon rolled his eyes at him.

 

“You know I told you that you were a bad liar. Tell me what’s going on.”

 

Sungjong came further into the room, sitting down on the bench beside Howon. “Someone has challenged you from the House of Cha.”

 

“That’s okay, it’s not the first time that someone has challenged me. Why are you so nervous Jongie?”

 

“When I’m with Master I hear things and your opponent… there’s something _different_ about him. He joined that house of his own accord, he was a free man and he gave it up just for the chance to fight in the arena. He’s only been around for a few months but he’s ruthless; he’s killed every person he’s fought against.”

 

Howon had to smile, because his friend’s concern was quite adorable. “Jongie, I’m not afraid, so you shouldn’t be either. No matter what man I face, I will always do my best. I do not believe it is in my destiny to die today, so do not fear for me. Thank you for the warning, but I do not find it necessary. And I would appreciate it if my best friend could give me a vote of confidence!”

 

“Ah, I’m sorry hyung, you know I will always cheer for you. I just wanted to see you.” Howon wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders, trying to reassure him that everything would be okay.

 

“Hate to break up your cuddling season, but it’s time for your match.” Howon’s head snapped up at the voice. He let go of Sungjong and slightly bowed.

 

“I am ready doctore, sorry for the delay.”

 

Woohyun was a straightforward man whom Howon had always respected. When he first joined the ludus Woohyun had been the House’s fiercest gladiator and the crowd was crazy about him; he had good looks, a charismatic personality, and an unbeatable amount of skill that made him deadly to all of his challengers. But about a year back he had stopped fighting, taking up the doctore position to train the younger gladiators. Howon was never really sure what made him quit competing; he wasn’t close enough with him to be able to ask. But he was a good doctore, under his guidance Howon had risen in the ranks and many considered him to be Woohyun’s protégé.

 

“Sungjong, say your goodbyes and head back to Master.”

 

The pink haired male gave Howon one last hug. “I believe in you hyung, I know you can win. I’ll even ask Master if the cook can make your favorite for dinner.”

 

Howon returned the gesture. “Thanks Jongie. I’ll see you after the match then.” Sungjong bowed at the both of them before running off to return to his post.

 

He fell into step with Woohyun, that prickling of anticipation starting to build in his stomach. “It seems that he was nervous about my opponent. Do you have any advice for me doctore?”

 

Woohyun laughed, his eyes staring straight forward and his hands clasped behind his back as they moved towards their destination. “His name is Jaebeom, and he’s fucking nuts. He is definitely planning to kill you.”

 

“Please, try to sound more happy about it.”

 

Woohyun looked at him then, smiling as if they were simply discussing the weather. “I’m laughing because he made a mistake in choosing you. He’s overconfident due to a recent of string wins, but that pales in comparison to your experience. But he is a different kind of competitor than you’ve faced, I will admit that.”

 

Fighters from other houses didn't normal intrigue Woohyun, so this was curious. “How so?”

 

“He doesn’t win his matches because he’s stronger than his opponent, he wins because he scares them. He doesn’t even use a shield.”

 

“He doesn’t use a shield?” To Howon, that was absolutely insane. One of the principle components of his training was to learn how to not only defend using a shield, but also to use it as a weapon. Coming into the arena without a shield was unheard of and practically suicide, but apparently not for Jaebeom.

 

“It’s all psychological. By walking into the arena without a shield it gives the impression that he doesn’t need one. It puts a level of panic in his opponents, and basically gives him the edge.”

 

“Subconsciously putting them on the defense instead of the offense. Making them fear his attacks instead of taking advantage of his unprotected body.”

 

“Exactly. And the fact that I didn’t have to tell you that only proves that you can best him. You’re evenly matched in stature and build, he has no real advantages over you. But you _are_ smarter than him. While these petty types of mind games might work on others, it won’t work on you. You’ll be able to beat him, I have faith in you.”

 

“Your kind words mean a lot to me doctore, I will do my best to make you proud and bring honor to our House.”

 

Woohyun clapped him on the shoulder, giving him one last smile. “I do not doubt it.” He turned around, grabbing the iron sword and shield that Howon preferred from their stock of weapons. He handed it to Howon and with a firm nod of his head, sent him into the arena.

 

The blazing heat of the sun warmed up Howon’s skin, the noise of the crowd rising as he walked to the center of the hot sand. His opponent was already waiting for him there, a clear smile on his face and his eyes bright with excitement.

 

He held Jaebeom’s gaze, his own body tense and ready for the challenge awaiting him; he was not scared, he would face him head on, and he would win.

 

* * *

 

Though the match had been short, the fight had been brutal. His doctore was not embellishing when he said that Jaebeom was trying to kill him, from the first moment their swords clashed until the last, it was clear that the other man was aiming for a mortal blow.

 

But Howon kept a clear head, keeping calm and waiting for the opportunity to strike. Jaebeom attacked with pure aggression, no finesse or strategy behind his movements, just simply trying to land a painful hit. Howon used his shield to his advantage, letting the other man tire himself out with the barrage of unnecessary blows.

 

It was moments like these when experience mattered most; Jaebeom had ignorantly used up all of his strength too quickly in the fight, the movements of his sword now becoming sluggish as his stamina depleted. Howon studied his form, his eyes searching for an opening to take the man down.

 

Jaebeom used both of his hands to swing his blade over his head, using gravity to add momentum to his attack. It was just the opening Howon was looking for, as it left his body unguarded. He jammed the handle of his blade into Jaebeom's thigh, making the other lose his balance and drop to his knee. He used the short moment of surprise to disarm him, swiftly pinning his wrists behind his back and placing his blade on Jaebeom’s throat; the match was over.

 

He forced his body around to face the imperial box, waiting for the decision on the man’s life. He saw a man walk forward, someone he didn’t recognize but clearly a noble, and hold his arm out for the crowd to see. The audience was going wild, he distinguished chants of his name as well as opinions on Jaebeom’s life, but his eyes stayed glued to the man’s figure. The noble turned his hand into a fist, playing with the crowd before raising his thumb up; he had chosen to spare Jaebeom's life.

 

Howon immediately released him and bowed to the man to show his respect. He showed some bravado for the crowd, raising his sword in the air and the cheers rose. He looked back to the center of the stadium, he was proud to see his master on his feet, clapping and clearly pleased at his exceptional win. He could clearly the pink head of hair jumping around wildly in excitement, so he gave his best friend a smile.

 

But for some reason Jongie’s face changed, pure horror on his features and he was screaming. The noise of the crowd grew and Howon was confused, but when he felt a body barrel into him he understood why.

 

After a match had been decided that was the end of it, there was no going back and a fighter had to accept his defeat. Jaebeom had broken the code of conduct, had attacked Howon when his back was turned, tackling him to the ground and making him drop his weapon. Howon struggled, he could hear the crowd going crazy around them, heavy boos and screams for justice.

 

He saw the glint of silver in the sunlight, and he was furious; if Jaebeom killed him now what would it prove? No one would think that he was a better fighter than Howon. It would be cowardly and he would lose his life anyway for his indiscretion, but it seemed like the man was never truly in the right state of mind to begin with. Howon struggled to keep the blade from his neck, but the man had gained the advantage over him during his small moment of shock.

 

He saw the blade coming down at him and there was nothing he could do, he would die in the arena just like countless others before him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the moment to come, but it never did. He felt the weight of Jaebeom’s body collapse on top of him, and he opened up his eyes in bewilderment; it was then that he noticed the arrow in Jaebeom’s back.

 

He pushed the now dead body off of him, his eyes searching around wildly for the source of the arrow. And there he was, standing in the sands of the arena that he had given up long ago, the bow in his hand and his eyes determined; his doctore had just saved his life.

 

* * *

A/N: why do I even attempt plot?  
why do I come up with these things?  
why do you guys keep reading my shenanigans?  
  
blame him.  
i'm going to go hide now.   
**♡ ray**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> light violence but nothing too gory from a standard gladiator match in this chap.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the compound, Sungjong was pacing back and forth, arms waving around wildly. “Our Master is _furious._ I thought he was going to strangle the leader of the House of Cha right in the imperial box!”

 

Howon wiped the sweat from his bow, trying to calm his racing heart. He hadn’t been so close to death in a long time, and it clearly unsettled him, but he didn’t want to make his friend nervous. “Well, it’s good to know that Master values my well being.”

 

“ _Of course_ he does. The games are much more complicated than you think, and our House has been gaining momentum lately with successful fighters like you, Jongup, and Zico. I think he suspected that Jaebeom was instructed to bring you down no matter what, to try to lessen our influence.”

 

Howon stayed out of such affairs, he knew that as long as he took care of matters inside of the arena, Sunggyu would handle any situations outside of it. He rubbed the younger’s back, giving him a reassuring smile. “Well it didn’t work Jongie, so you can calm down for a moment and _breathe_.”

 

“Obviously I can, but it’s still so crazy! I don’t know what would have happened if doctore wasn’t there. I know I wasn’t here while he was competing in the arena, but I’ve heard that he fought with a sword. I didn’t even realize he was good with a bow!”

 

“Actually, I’m good with any weapon, one of the many reasons that I’m considered to be so lethal. Now if the two of you are done gossiping, Master has requested to see the both of you in the atrium.” Woohyun smirked at the both of them, before turning away without another word.

 

“He has a knack for just appearing in the opportune moment.” Sungjong mumbled, and Howon nodded in agreement. “But Master probably wants to congratulate you in person, so let’s go! He’s not in the best of moods, so we shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

 

The two of them made their way to the atrium, the taller boy at his side still chattering away in delight. Howon knew that his friend was more nervous about his previous match than he let on, so it was understandable that he was so wound up after Jaebeom’s cowardly attempt on his life.

 

They found Sunggyu sitting on his designated spot in the middle of the room, looking down upon them with a curious expression on his face. Woohyun was standing at his right, smirking at Howon as if he knew all of his secrets.

 

“Sungjong, you may wait outside. I’d like a private word with Howon. Stay close, you’ll be needed once we finish our conversation.”

 

“Yes Master.” Sungjong chimed, bowing his pink head before leaving Howon alone with the two men.

 

Sunggyu beckoned him forth with a couple fingers, and Howon nervously came closer. He sank down to one knee, looking up at Sunggyu.

 

“Master, thank you for calling me. I wished to apologize for the dramatics concerning my match, as well as thank doctore for the role he played today.”

 

Sunggyu waved off his apology. “There’s no need for that Howon, you fought well in the arena today and brought honor to the House of Kim. And it is Woohyun’s job to take care of my men, in whatever way I see fit.” Woohyun laughed at that, crossing his arms and licking his lips. Howon felt like they were having a silent conversation that he could not understand, and it wasn’t the first time he felt that way when he was around them.

 

Howon stayed down at his knee, unsure of why he was here in the first place. “You wished to speak with me then, Master?”

 

“Yes... while you fought admirably today, there is no denying that you are standing here before me purely because of luck.” Woohyun scoffed at his side, but Sunggyu continued on. “Jaebeom’s attempt on your life was no mistake, he was instructed to eliminate you, no matter how much that bastard Cha denies it.”

 

He watched Sunggyu play with the rings on his fingers, and he patiently waited for an explanation. “These games that we play… while it is true that the fate of a gladiator rests upon his shoulders, his strength, and his desire to win, it can also be argued that the fight outside of the arena is just as important.”

 

“Please forgive me Master, I’m not sure I understand.” Sunggyu smiled at him, rising from his chair to walk closer to Howon.

 

“Politics my dear Howon. There are many factors at play, the quality of weaponry, the amount of men sent into the arena, even something as trivial as the order in which you fight in is all carefully orchestrated by men far above your station.” He ran a hand through Howon’s dark black hair, his eyes traveling his frame. “You are strong Howon, probably the best I’ve seen fight since I’ve taken Woohyun out of the games.”

 

Howon tried to hide the surprise on his face; Woohyun was ordered to stop fighting by their master? Why would Sunggyu want to take out his most valuable player? His eyes flickered over to his doctore, who was watching the two of them interact with glittering eyes. But he didn’t dare ask any questions, staying as still as possible as his master spoke to him.

 

“It is a cruel world that we live in; instead of being rewarded for your accomplishments, you have been targeted; the other houses fear you, _envy_ you as well as your brothers, for your strength and position among the ranks. While it’s true that every House has a fighter to boast, none as them have quite as many as I do. And because of that, the other Houses have decided to team up against me. The fact that they attacked you so openly, in front of hundreds of spectators and Capua’s elite, sends a very clear message.”

 

Howon swallowed the lump in his throat; while he was confident in the arena that was not the case concerning matters such as this. Everything in his master’s tone was foreboding, and while he was nervous to ask the next question, he knew he had to. “What message have they sent Master?”

 

Sunggyu stopped pacing, turning around to face Howon directly. “That this is only the beginning. This will not be the last attempt on your life, or your brothers for that matter. They are willing to attack any gladiator, in and out of the arena to bring down the House of Kim.”

 

“Master, is there anything we can do to stop this?”

 

A smirk now took over his features. “I think the better way of wording it would be what can _you_ do to stop this.” Howon blinked at that; what else could he do to help his House besides fighting inside of the arena? That was where he shined, where he had the most impact.

 

“I serve only you Master. I will do anything in my power to keep the House of Kim safe.”

 

Sunggyu laughed lightly, moving away from Howon to sit back in his previous position next to Woohyun, who was still standing there and watching Howon with amusement. “Anything, you say? That is good, because there is a solution that only you are capable of achieving.”

 

“Then please speak of it Master. I am listening with all of my attention.”

 

“The noble that officiated today’s games was from the Capitol. He was very disturbed to discover such hostile relations between the houses of Capua, even more so knowing that the other leaders were willing to ally together to bring me down. I’ve been lucky enough to establish friendly relations with him, which is proving to be crucial now that he has become the heir to the House of Jang.”

 

Howon might not be conscious of politics, but even gladiators were aware of the power of that name. The House of Jang was a rich family heavily affiliated with the government, as well as running an influential ludus in the nation’s capital. Getting on their bad side was fatal, but earning their blessing was a gift from the gods.

 

“This man has seen first hand the treachery in Capua, and he refuses to let such a trustworthy House fall to such cowardly schemes. He has promised me support from the House of Jang, and has offered to publicly declare not only his loyalty, but his protection for anyone associated with the House of Kim.”

 

He couldn’t stop the smile from breaking over his face; even if the other Houses in Capua wanted to decrease Sunggyu’s power, none of them would dare to touch him if he was protected by someone from the Capitol. With this noble on their side, all would be well.

 

Sunggyu suddenly stood up again, walking closer to Howon and motioning for him to stand up as well. “But nothing in this world comes without a price, and this matter is no different. The noble wants something in return for his efforts.” He pauses, looking away for the briefest of moments before his gaze settles back on the shorter man. “He wants you Howon.”

 

It takes a couple moments for Howon to process the words, but when he does his heart slows down in his chest. “But Master, this is my home. As you said the men are my brothers, I only wish to represent the House of Kim in the arena.”

 

Sunggyu runs his hand through Howon’s hair again, and it makes goose bumps break out on is skin. “He has no intentions of you fighting for his house.” The look in Howon’s eyes is clearly confused; if he doesn’t want him to join his ludus, then what could he want? “He wants _you_ Howon.” Sunggyu repeats, his eyes travelling over Howon’s form and suddenly he understands.

 

His blood runs completely cold and in his surprise he actually pushes away Sunggyu’s arm. He sees Woohyun reach for his sword, immediately coming towards them to put Howon in his place but Sunggyu lifts up a hand to stop him. And while in this moment Howon should be thankful for Sunggyu stopping Woohyun from hurting him for showing their master such blatant disrespect, Howon can’t even think properly enough to consider that maybe he should calm down if he wants to walk out of the atrium in one piece.

  
  
"I am no pleasure slave." Howon growled, furious that his master could even suggest a thing. "Is this what it means to be a gladiator in the House of Kim?!"

 

Sunggyu stepped closer to him, getting in his comfort zone. "It means that you are still a  _slave,_ you will watch your tongue, and you will obey what your superiors tell you. I understand that you have your pride, but I was made an offer that I could not refuse. You will do as you are told, or you will be eliminated. Do I make myself clear?" 

 

Never before did Howon have anything negative to say about his master, but right now he hated Sunggyu. But his master's words were true, his station was too low, he belonged to Sunggyu, and there was nothing he could do to stop this from happening. He forced himself to bow, accepting his fate with a heavy heart.

 

"Yes. I understand Master." He doesn't even want to gaze in his direction, he never wants to look at him again, but Sunggyu catches his chin. He forces Howon to meet his gaze, his small-eyed stare penetrating Howon to his bones.

 

“He chose you for a reason Howon.” Howon breathes out through his nose, clenching his fists in his clothes to physically stop himself from reaching out and making a fatal mistake, knowing Woohyun’s eyes are on him and just _waiting_ for him to touch Sunggyu in a way he didn’t like. The last time Sunggyu held him like this he was on sale in the square, and he suddenly realizes that nothing has changed since then. He thought he had gained some sort of freedom, the tiniest bit of respect from Sunggyu after two loyal years of service in the arena, but now he comprehends that he is simply a piece of property; his master has given away his body to another and if he does not submit, he will die.

 

“Do you know why I bought you Howon?” He takes a deep breath in, trying to keep his bearings as his master tightens his grip on his jawline. “Because of the look in your eyes right now. Because no matter how angry you are at the world, your situation, or the people around you… your will to survive will always triumph. Even if you hate the idea, you will do it; not just for yourself, but for your House. That’s why I chose you; because a man like that is invaluable.”

 

Howon absolutely hates himself for finding significance in his master’s compliment, especially at a time like this. “Do you not make this harder on yourself. I think if you let go of your apprehension you will rather enjoy the experience. Submission doesn’t necessarily have to be a bad thing.”

 

He doesn’t trust his voice, not now with the throbbing in his head and the coldness in his heart. “When?” He grunts out, he’d like to know how much longer he has until the despicable deed.

 

Sunggyu laughs. “I shall take your question as a sign of eagerness. He will arrive tonight, the two of you will dine privately and then afterwards…”

 

He doesn’t finish the sentence, he doesn’t have to but Howon knows exactly what he means. “I understand Master. I will stay true to my word; I will do anything in my power to serve the House of Kim.” The words taste bitter on his tongue, but that doesn’t change the truth behind them.

 

Sunggyu releases his face, walking back to settle down on his elevated seat. He whispers something to Woohyun, who immediately leaves the room. The two of them stare at one another, Sunggyu unblinking as Howon seethes. When Woohyun returns he has Sungjong in tow, who looks puzzled and somewhat frightened at the tense atmosphere between his master and his best friend.

 

“Sungjong, please escort Howon to my private bathing chambers. Help Howon groom himself; he will need to look presentable for tonight. Take a little hair off the sides of his head, I think it will make him look fiercer, don’t you think? And as for the shade…” He tilts his head, studying Howon like he was his new doll to play with, to _share_ with his friends when he got bored. “I think it shall look rather nice in a warm, dark brown. A rich, _welcoming_ color.” Howon wants to scream, the words hitting him on more than one level.

 

His servant bows in understanding. “Yes, of course Master. I think you will be pleased with the results.” Sungjong’s eyes shift over to Howon, who stares straight ahead, his eyes unseeing.

 

"You may leave us now, the sooner you get started the better." Sunggyu orders, and with a final bow his two subordinates leave the room.

 

“Are you alright?” The voice is concerned, and Sunggyu laughs it off.

 

“He merely brushed my arm, but I do think it might have been worth it to see your reaction.”

 

Woohyun turns around, his hands resting on the sides of Sunggyu’s chair, his arms flexing with the effort as he leaned down to get on the other man’s level. “I thought we agreed that no other man will touch you.” His hand moved to clutch the back of the pale man’s neck, pulling him forward to connect their lips in a kiss. It didn’t take long for Sunggyu’s tongue to press against his lips, pushing its way into Woohyun’s heated mouth.

 

Sunggyu moaned into the kiss, his hands moving to travel up the muscled form of his lover. When they finally broke apart the younger man’s fuller lips were shiny and wet, the look in his eyes speaking clearly of his intentions. Sunggyu’s hands clenched in Woohyun’s tunic, pulling him down to rest in his lap to bring their bodies closer. Woohyun leaned down again, bringing their lips together as Sunggyu’s hands slipped inside his open top, reaching around to hold onto his firm back.

 

“We did have an agreement, but I think that we might have to compromise today.” Sunggyu gasped out as Woohyun’s lips traveled down his neck.

 

“And what exactly do you mean by that Sunggyu?” He felt a firm smack on his backside, and he grinned into his neck.

 

“Watch your tongue Woohyun, we are not in my bedroom.” Sunggyu reprimanded him, but his hand stayed on the younger man’s ass, tightening his grip.

 

“I bet you wish we were.” He leaned back, staring down at Sunggyu through his lashes, his hand reaching down to palm Sunggyu’s length. “Tell me _Master,_ just how much did your cock swell when you saw me inside the arena again?”

 

Sunggyu chuckled, his nails scraping against the other’s tanned skin. “You really do look beautiful when you are standing in the sands, but you shall have to wait until later for me to show you how much. I need you to do something for me.”

 

Woohyun urged him to go on, his hand still moving as his tongue tasted the pale skin of his master. “I do admit that I feel badly about Howon’s predicament. I think it would beneficial if you talked to him, he respects you.”

 

The man on top starting mouthing at the elder's sensitive collarbones. “He has already accepted his fate, what more could I do for him?”

 

“It’s not nearly as much fun if both parties aren’t interested. I want you to make him want it… to make him participate instead of just lying there and taking it. Convince him so to speak.”

 

Woohyun smiled into his skin. “Master, if I didn’t know any better I’d think that you were asking me to seduce your favorite little gladiator.”

 

Sunggyu scoffed. “Don’t be silly Woohyun, you know that you’ll always have that title in my heart.”

 

“Aw, you know I love it when you talk dirty to me.” Woohyun teased, puckering his lips as Sunggyu rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t act coy with me, I know how persuasive you can be. I trust that you’ll be able to make him act more than agreeable.” He moved his hand up to grab Woohyun’s jaw. “Remember whose bed you’ll be returning to afterwards, don’t do anything too drastic.”

 

“Have I ever mentioned how sexy you are when you act all territorial like that?” Woohyun whispered, letting Sunggyu pull him back down for a kiss. Sunggyu let himself indulge in the kiss for awhile, before encouraging Woohyun to get up. “Are you sure you don’t want to take care of this for you before I go Master? You are not the only one who is hard and ready.”

 

“Quit being so cheeky. You will be taking care of this later and much more initimately if you do your job well; now get to it.”

 

“Master is so demanding today, I’ll be sure to help you relieve that stress when I return to you tonight.” He gave Sunggyu his trademark smirk, before climbing off his lap.

 

“Well, now that I’ve helped you get in the mood, you should have no difficulty carrying out my request.”

 

Woohyun laughed, admittedly impressed. “Do you ever do anything without planning it out? Must you always be two steps ahead?”

 

Sunggyu simply smiled at him; after all, no words were necessary. After bidding Woohyun farewell, he made his way to his east wing of the compound; he was eager to deliver Dongwoo the good news himself.

* * *

A/N: So maybe I saw this picture while I was writing the end of the chapter and maybe I got ideas.  
  
I really can't be held accountable for that. Especially when he's wearing those pants.  
& maybe I shamelessly have a desire to write Wooya doing dirty things, but it can't be helped.  
next chapter it shall go down.  
  
see you then!   
**♡ ray**


	3. Chapter 3

They were outside in the courtyard, Sungjong needing to take advantage of the fading sunlight to ensure that the results came out just right. He was standing behind him, styling the newly lightened locks just so as Howon rested on his knees in front of him. Satisfied with his work, he reached for a small reflective glass, bending down to hold it in front of Howon to let him see his new look. “Master was right, your hair looks really good this way. Your face has that natural fierceness to pull this off, a kind of manly vibe, you know?”

 

“Yeah. Thanks Jongie.” Howon answered without much enthusiasm, and Sungjong frowned.

 

“Hyung, you’ve barely spoken to me this entire time. Is something wrong? Do you not like what I’ve done? I think the color looks really nice.”

 

Howon forced a smile on his face for his friend, running his hand over the newly shaven sides of his head. “No, I really like it Jongie, I promise. I guess my mind is just elsewhere.”

 

“Is it anything I can help you with? I’m here for you Howon…”

 

“I know Jongie. I guess the match took more of a toll on me than I realized. Really, I’m okay.” He wasn’t, but he didn’t want to burden his friend. There was nothing he could say to make this any better, and he knew the younger would only worry about him.

 

Sungjong looked a little doubtful, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to convince the other to tell him what he was thinking, so he let it go. “Well Master must have been really pleased with you to let you use his bathing pool. It’s amazing, the water is heated naturally by a hot spring and the area is enclosed, so even the air is warm. Trust me, just a couple of minutes in the water and all the tension from today will melt away. It’s really nice of him to let you actually use it; I’ve only ever seen it from afar. Come on, I’ll show you the way.”

 

“Lucky me.” He groaned underneath his breath, slowly picking himself up from the ground. He turned around to go back into the house, but was surprised to see someone leaning against the column watching them.

 

“Oh doctore!” Sungjong ran up to Woohyun, giving him a quick hug before stepping away bashfully. “I didn’t get to thank you earlier for saving Howon. You’re really the best!” He reached for Howon, pulling him closer to the elder man. “Now be honest, what do you think of Howon’s new look?”

 

Woohyun’s eyes ran over the gladiator, biting his lip as if he was thinking it over. “Yeah… it looks really good on him.” He turned to Sungjong with a playful smile. “It might just be your best work yet.”

 

Sungjong blushed at his words. “You’re too nice! Howon’s being a downer about it, but I told him that he’d cheer right up after a bath! I’m going to take him there now.”

 

“I was just about to head that direction, I can take him there Sungjong. Master needs an extra set of hands in the kitchen anyway, dinner tonight is going to be a little fancier than normal.” Howon grimaced at the implication behind his words.

 

All of this went over the younger’s head, who nodded happily at the offer. “Oh thank you! I will head there now!” He bowed, walking in the opposite direction to the kitchens.

 

Woohyun moved away, turning his head over his shoulder. “Let’s go Howon.” The walk to the far side of the compound felt excruciatingly long, Woohyun not speaking and Howon feeling embarrassed that his doctore knew exactly why their master was letting him indulge in such a luxury.

 

But once they arrived he couldn’t deny his amazement at the grandeur of the room, his breath catching in his throat after seeing the beautiful bathing area. Just standing inside the calming room put him a little more at ease, and he hated that he was impressed; but he might as well enjoy himself while he still had his dignity intact.

 

“Thank you for showing me the way doctore.” He looked away shyly. “I seem to be thanking you a lot lately.”

 

“It’s nothing Howon. I am sure you would have done the same if the situation were to ever be reversed.”

 

The younger nodded, a nervous smile on his face. “Of course doctore. I can take it from here, so you don’t have to trouble yourself any longer.”

 

Woohyun smirked at him, his hands reaching for the tie at his waist. “Actually, I think I will join you. I’ve had an eventful day myself; I think a little relaxation would be nice. You don't mind, do you?”

 

Howon was going to respond, but Woohyun chose that moment to start discarding the rest of his clothing. He slipped off his sandals and let his belt drop from his hand, his tunic immediately opening up to expose his body. He shrugged the fabric off his shoulders, the garment falling to the ground to reveal a sharply toned abdomen. Howon’s eyes flickered down his body, unable to turn away as he slipped off the very last piece of cloth on his body. He forced his eyes back upward, and he could only blush at the knowing smirk on his doctore’s face.

 

He turned away from him to step into the water, showing off a back that was just as enticing as the front, sighing as he descended into the bath. Woohyun moved to face Howon, resting his elbows on the smooth rock of the edge. “It feels good Howon, aren’t you going to join me?”

 

Howon tried to remember how to breathe, the red in his cheeks not caused by the warm temperature of the room in the slightest. Maybe it was because they constantly surrounded him, but he had found himself leaning towards the influence of men. He found their strength and features more desirable than the other gender, and all of his sexual encounters had been with other men. But he had never dared to lust after the doctore, he seemed too untouchable and out of his reach. The thought of being naked with him clearly unsettled Howon, and his body was already reacting in the most embarrassing of ways.

 

Woohyun raised an eyebrow at him, clearly waiting for him to make a move. “Come on now, do not be nervous.” His dark eyes watched Howon in amusement as he nervously began to undress; the younger hesitating once he was down to his underwear. “It’s not like it is anything I have not seen before Howon.”

 

He hurriedly pulled off his clothing, practically jumping into the water to cover up his body and the problem between his legs. He could feel Woohyun’s eyes on him, making him squirm in uneasiness. Howon settled down on the opposite side of the bath, putting as much space between them as possible. While it was true that the water did wonders to his aching body, he could not relax with the other staring at him like that. He shifted uncomfortably, trying his best not to look at Woohyun’s exposed chest and shoulders.

 

“Are you scared of me Howon?”

 

“N-no doctore, of course not.” He stuttered out, sitting on his hands to prevent them from trembling.

 

“Then what are you doing all the way over there?” He reprimanded, and Howon shrugged his shoulders. “Come and sit next to me, I do not bite.”

 

“Doctore, I- I don’t-” Woohyun rolled his eyes, standing up and stopping him mid sentence. The water rolled down his upper body, the tiny droplets mesmerizing as they moved over his tanned skin. He would have to be a blind man to be unaffected by his doctore’s sensuality, but he did not want to offend the man.

 

“I guess I shall just have to come over to you then.” He answered, his body slicing through the water as he made his way over to Howon. He sat down next to the younger, getting comfortable and letting his body go slack in the water. He leaned his head back, exposing the long line of his neck as he exhaled. Howon, on the other hand, was stiff as a board; not wanting to move an inch in fear of accidentally touching the other, or even worse, make him aware of the effect that he was having on his body.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Woohyun cupping some water into his hand, splashing his face and wetting his hair. It made him look even sexier, and Howon did his best to look straight ahead and not ogle the man.

 

“Today must have affected you more than you let on.” Howon turned at the words, looking at the concerned face of the elder. “I can _see_ the tension in your body... you look so wound up Howon. You need to relax.” Howon tried to assure him that he was fine, but Woohyun wasn’t buying it. “Turn around.”

 

Howon’s eyebrows rose at the order, and Woohyun gave him a devastatingly handsome smile. “Do not you trust me?”

 

“Yes.” He stammered out and Woohyun twirled his finger, encouraging him to follow his directions. Howon turned around, resting his forearms outside of the tub. Woohyun got up from his sitting position to shift behind Howon, his hands rising to lightly touch Howon’s shoulders. The younger jumped at the contact, and Woohyun chuckled behind him.

 

“See what I mean? Let me help you get rid of all of this tension.” His thumbs dug into Howon’s shoulders, making slow circles over the tight muscles. He let his hands travel down the other’s back, his fingers messaging Howon’s body to get rid of the pressure. The water helped his fingers glide across Howon’s wet skin, his touch unrelenting. He felt Howon start to relax under his touch, his head bending forward to rest on his hands. He smiled to himself; it was time for the real fun to begin.

 

“You know, you remind me of myself Howon.”

 

Howon forced his eyes open, he hadn’t even realized he had let him slip closed as he melted underneath the other’s skilled hands. “What do you mean doctore?”

 

“When you are used to fighting, after so long it just becomes an instinct. Any type of compromise is seen as a weakness, and the desire to conquer becomes a part of your blood.”

 

He didn’t say anything, just focusing on the smooth tone of the elder’s voice and the comforting touch of his hand. “It’s why you are so upset about tonight.”

 

He tensed at that, he had temporarily forgotten exactly what he was doing here, his mind lulled into a false sense of security because of the heated room and the distracting hands.

 

“It’s understandable, really. We teach you to do whatever it takes to come out on top, and just like that… you are on the bottom.” He chuckled darkly into Howon’s ear, and a shiver ran through the younger man’s body. “But what you do not know is that it does not have to be considered a loss, in fact…” He moved closer to Howon, letting him feel his hardness. “You might be surprised to find that you like being vulnerable… that you enjoy a hard body pressing into your most intimate places, exposing all of your weaknesses until you have no other choice but to surrender to the pleasure.” Howon moaned at the touch of the other man's body at his back, their skin sliding together in the water, letting him feel just how much his doctore wanted him.

 

He raised a hand, reaching underneath Howon’s chin to pull his head back. His lips were an inch away from Howon’s, his breath ghosting over the younger’s mouth. “Would you like me to show you why?”

 

Howon chose not to answer, instead reaching back to tangle his fingers in the wet dark hair, pulling his lips down for a kiss. It was aggressive, Woohyun surging against him and pushing him harder into the stone edge. It was different than what Howon was used to, he was normally the one who dominated a kiss, who decided how hard and how deeply it would go, but with Woohyun that wasn’t the case, the elder male clearly took control of it, his tongue licking its way into his mouth with no restraint. And Howon couldn’t deny that it was thrilling, that the strength the other used to force his mouth open heavily turned him on.

 

Woohyun pulled away, his hand roughly grabbing Howon’s hip to flip him around. The moment they were facing each other Woohyun was back on him, nearly bending him backwards as he ravished his mouth. Woohyun grabbed the back of Howon’s head, pulling his hair back to bare his neck. He immediately moved his lips down, mouthing at his sensitive neck, the area that gladiators protected the most. It wasn’t lost on Howon that there was a blade on his neck earlier, and the only reason he was here was because of the man currently kissing him senseless.

 

It made Howon feel extremely exposed, unable to move an inch with Woohyun’s iron grip in his hair, and yet he couldn’t stop the moans from spilling out, just from the simple touch of Woohyun’s lips on his skin.

 

It was almost too hot, the warm water and Woohyun’s touch trailing fire over his skin. Howon moved a hand down to touch his body and Woohyun caught his wrist instantly; the younger looked at him questioningly. “It would be in your best interest to keep your hands to yourself.”

 

Howon blinked at that and Woohyun smiled at him wickedly. “Don’t look so put out, I fully intend on touching you.” And with that, he reached down to grab underneath his thighs, hoisting him up to sit on the edge of the bath. He immediately crawled on top of him, forcing his back to the warm stone. He pinned Howon’s wrists to the rock, capturing his lips in another kiss. When he finally pulled back he smiled down at the man, almost mockingly. “Just look at you, look how easily you give in to me.” He laughed, holding Howon's wrists with one hand so his other could explore the body underneath him. He let his fingertips trace the lines of his muscles, going all the way down until he stopped at leaking hardness between his legs.

 

“You like me this much Howon? Look how hard your cock is, and I have not even touched you there.”

 

“P-please doctore.” Howon gasped out, trying to lift his hips to indulge in the elder’s touch, but he was unable to move an inch.

 

Woohyun kissed him again, biting at his lips and pulling at them with his teeth before moving away; he did this repeatedly, purposely riling him up to make Howon want him. His hand was stroking at his groin, right above Howon’s cock just to tease him. He smeared the droplets of precum on Howon’s already hot skin, laughing as Howon squirmed in need below him. He climbed off of him, retreating back into the warm water and eating up the scandalized expression on Howon’s face at being left. Howon tried to sit up and Woohyun pressed a firm hand into his chest, pushing him to stay flat on his back.

 

“You do not move unless I give you permission. Stay down.” He ordered and Howon forced his body to stay still, causing a pleased smile to take over the elder’s face. “You have already learned the first lesson. When you do not have the power, you follow fucking orders.”

 

Howon clenched his fists at his sides, even though he was aware that Woohyun had control of the situation, even though he was turned on beyond belief, this was still somewhat against his nature. It was hard not to retaliate, to make his body go slack and wait for whatever pleasure he might be given. He was so used to taking what he wanted, this played not only with his arousal, but also his emotions.

 

Woohyun grinned at the mix of reactions flickering across Howon’s face, it delighted him to see him struggle and begrudgingly give in. He moved his hands to the still spread open legs, running them across Howon’s strong thighs. “We used to be one in the same Howon. So proud, so arrogant, and so used to getting whatever the fuck we wanted. We got used to our position, got so accustomed to being first that we forgot who we really were, and who we belonged to.”

 

His fingernails scraped at Howon’s sensitive inner thighs, making Howon jump at the tiny prickling of his skin. “I do admit that you have much better control of your temper than I did. The first time I was placed in your position I did not go so willingly. There was so much anger, at myself for getting comfortable and at Master for making me show weakness.” He moved his mouth down to join his fingers, pressing open-mouthed kisses on Howon’s thighs.

 

“I threw quite the little tantrum, broke a couple vases, threw out more than a couple of curses, and do you know what it got me?” He finally gripped Howon’s cock, his calloused hands adding much needed friction.

 

“It got me fucked, naked and spread open, bent over Master’s chair as I moaned like a little slut, pleading for him to fuck me harder, to leave bruises on my skin.” Howon cried out, at the touch of his cock and the enticing picture Woohyun was painting with his words. Woohyun started to stroke him faster now, his breath ghosting over Howon’s weeping erection.

 

He moved Howon’s hands to his thighs, forcing him to pull them to his chest, making him completely open himself up to Woohyun. The younger was having a hard time controlling himself, the vulnerable position letting him know that Woohyun was planning on doing something, but he did not dare to think what.

 

“And I could have been angry, I could have hated Master for making me crave something that I never previously desired.” His wet fingers slid down to tease at his sensitive opening, and Howon’s body shook at the foreign sensation. Woohyun leered at his reaction, his fingertips just barely dipping inside of his body. “But instead I opened my legs wider, asked him to go deeper, practically begged him to claim my body as his own.”

 

Woohyun reached for his throat, pulling him up by his neck to make him meet his eyes. “Do you want me to show you why Howon?” The younger nodded around the tight grip on his neck, his eyes wide blown with lust as Woohyun’s hand kept a steady rhythm. He flexed his arm, bringing Howon back into the water with him, kissing him fiercely as his air supply began to run out. When he finally pulled away Howon was gasping, his heart pounding and his body yearning for more. The hand on his cock let go, traveling down to caress his entrance. “Say the words.”

 

“I want it…” Howon admitted, his cheeks burning in shame and anticipation. Woohyun kissed his swollen lips, giving him one last smile before he forced him to turn around again. He ran his fingers up Howon’s body teasingly, all the way down to his hands to position his arms against the edge. He went back down to his legs, pushing them apart in the water to make him rest on his knees.

 

“You are so young Howon and you have so much to learn. You think that Master is punishing you by making you do this, when in fact he is giving you an opportunity.” He circled his rough fingers around Howon’s opening, making the younger man whine in eagerness.

 

“H-how?” Howon gasped out, trying to keep his head in the conversation but it was hard with the clever hands on his body.

 

“You are naïve in thinking that being in such a position is equivalent to being at a disadvantage. In reality, it is a chance to make him want you.” He pushed the first finger in, making Howon cry out at the sensation. His other hand wrapped around Howon’s cock, stimulating him from the front as well.

 

“The man is a noble, a person of power who is used to having his way. He could have chosen anyone, and yet he picked you. Why do you think that is?” He worked his finger in faster, rubbing against Howon’s insides in a way he had never felt.

 

“I don’t- I don’t know doctore.” Howon admitted, his head leaning back to rest against Woohyun’s shoulder as he moaned.

 

“I’ll make the question easier than. Why do you think Master wants me to occupy his bed every night?” He forced in another finger, the water easing the transition but the stretch still unfamiliar to Howon. The younger was having a much more difficult time now, the feeling of being penetrated starting to please him just as much as the hand on his cock. He shook his head, unable to think of a proper response. Woohyun laughed at his obvious difficulty, opting to enlighten him anyway.

 

“It is because he desires someone strong, someone beautiful, someone different than all of his previous lovers. He craves for me to push him to the edge, for me to test his patience until he can’t think straight until he is inside of me again. If he wanted someone who would lie there and take it he never would have approached me. He desired me because he knew I would challenge him, he knew that I would make it exciting each and every time he fucked me.” Howon groaned at the words, the heady voice exciting him beyond belief.

 

“You want to know why he took me out of the arena?” Woohyun panted into his ear, the hand on Howon’s cock speeding up in tempo. “He took me out of the competition because he could not stand the thought of losing me. He forced me to quit fighting because he _needs_ me, he could not handle the idea of me getting hurt. He loves me Howon, and he wanted to own every piece of me, including my heart.”

 

Suddenly, so many things made sense, countless interactions between his master and his doctore that had always left Howon questioning exactly what was going on between them, the ever present tension and the unshakable bond of trust between the two men that many had admired. “Hasn’t your Master taken care of you all these years? Has he ever done anything to make you doubt him until today?”

 

Howon tightened his grip on the stone, his moans increasing in volume as Woohyun brought him closer to the edge. “Then why do you doubt him now? Do you really think he would hand you over to someone he did not think deserved you? Do you honestly believe your master cares so little about you that he gave you to the first man that asked?”

 

He could not think straight, Woohyun’s words startlingly truthful in ways he could not hope to be so. The fingers inside of him were spreading wide apart, stretching him in the most sensual of ways.

 

“Do you even realize how much Master cares about you? He knows that you do not like the killing, that you would have never walked this path if you had a choice in the matter. He is giving you an out Howon.”

 

“D-doctore, please tell me how.” He moaned out, his body shuddering in pleasure.

 

“Make the noble want you Howon. Make him crave your body, your touch… make it so that no other man will satisfy him. Force him to have no other choice but to claim you for his own, for the thought of another man having you to drive him crazy. Give him a night that he has never experienced, an evening so full of pleasure and satisfaction that the only person’s name he will ache to cry out is yours.” Two fingers turned into three, and Howon whimpered at the stretch.

 

Woohyun smiled into his neck, his hot breath tickling Howon’s oversensitive body. “Your noble is beautiful Howon… soft pale skin and the most delicious looking mouth… his bright eyes wild and inviting. Master has chosen so well for you.” Woohyun begin to curl his fingers, working him open just the way he knew the other would like it.

 

“Don’t hold back any of your reactions, let him know when it feels good, let him know when he should try harder, make him learn exactly how you like to be pleasured. If you do it right not only will he want to, he will _need_ to in order to feel satisfied himself.” He moved the fingers inside of Howon faster, nearly dragging them out of his body before pushing them back in again. Howon was quickly turning into a mess, the sinful fingers touching all the right places.

 

“Master does not even let himself come unless I do first… can you imagine it Howon? Those full lips wrapped around my cock, his soft pretty hands pressing deep inside me over and over again until I scream out in release. Now tell me…" He leaned in close, barely whispering into Howon's ear. "Who do you really think has the power?”

 

“Doctore, _please._ ” Howon begged, needing to come, his cock aching almost painfully in between his legs. Woohyun’s hand was still working his length, matching the pace of the fingers inside of the younger’s body.

 

“Make him work for every single moan, make him find that spot…” He rubbed his fingers across the other’s prostate, knowing he had found it when Howon yelled out in surprise, “that makes you scream.” Woohyun finished the sentence with a wicked grin, increasing the pressure behind his fingers to make it feel that much better.

 

Howon was trembling now, his body pushed to its absolute limits; he had never even played with himself this way before, he had never experienced the mind numbing pleasure that came with the stimulation of that special bundle of nerves. There was no doubt in his mind now that he wanted this, he needed Woohyun to keep pressing right _there_ until he lost himself to the pleasure.

 

“ _Fuck,_ doctore it feels so good.”

 

Woohyun chuckled at his response, continuing to work his fingers into the welcoming heat. “Yeah?” He took the hand away from Howon’s cock, wrapping his arm around Howon’s waist to keep him in place. “You want me to make you come? What me to show you how good it feels to come just from this?”

 

“Please, doctore. I want to, fuck I need it.”

 

He moved his mouth to Howon’s ear, quickly biting down on the lobe. “Yeah? You think this feels good Howon? Imagine how it will feel to have his cock inside of you, splitting you open as he relentlessly pounds into that spot, nice and deep as he moans out your name.” Woohyun curled his fingers just so, and Howon let the orgasm overtake him.

 

“ _Fuck._ ” Howon screamed out, his entire body shaking as his climax ripped through him. He came hard, his eyes slipping closed as he let the tremors travel through him. As he came down his body went slack, Woohyun’s strong arm keeping him in place.

 

“Make him fall for you Howon, and he will give you a better life, away from the fighting and the bloodshed. Make him love you and you will feel like a person again.” He softly removed his fingers, wrapping his arm around his chest to turn him back around to face him. “Did you learn your lesson?” Howon nodded at the voice, the words still hitting their mark even through the daze of his climax. Woohyun ran a hand through his hair, amused at the content expression on the younger’s face.

 

“I am certain you will be my protégé in this matter as well.” Howon laughed lightly at that, his forehead resting against the elder’s strong chest.

 

“Thank you… I admit that I was nervous before, but you’ve reminded me that I still have some control over my destiny. You have made me feel good, in more ways than one doctore.”

 

Woohyun smiled at him, lifting up his chin to gaze into the dark brown eyes. “It was my pleasure.” He leaned down to kiss Howon again, it was lazier this time, not as frantic and yet it was still just as satisfying; but when they broke apart a worried expression crossed over Howon’s face. “What is it Howon? I thought I solved your troubles.”

 

“You did doctore, I am truly grateful, its just…” His eyes flickered away, as he chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

 

“Tell me Howon.” He demanded, and the younger looked back at him with apprehensive eyes.

 

“You said you belong to Master, and yet… you touched me.”

 

Woohyun threw his head back in laughter; it was rather cute that the younger thought he would do such a thing without his Master’s permission. He cupped his cheek softly, pecking him on the lips. “My dear Howon… who do you think told me to touch you in the first place?” He watched the younger’s eyes widen in realization, and he couldn’t help but kiss him again.

 

“Remember what I have told you, it will all prove useful tonight. Now run along and find Sungjong so you can begin getting ready for dinner… I’m sure he will help you to make quite the impression on the noble.”

 

Howon nodded as Woohyun released him, whispering a final thank you before climbing out of the pool. “Oh, and Howon?”

 

He stopped, turning over his shoulder to face him again. “Yes doctore?”

  
“Make sure Sungjong picks out something short… you’ve got nice legs.”

 

Howon smiled as he slipped back on his clothes. “I understand doctore.” He gave him a respectful bow, and left the way he came.

 

Woohyun lowered his body into the pool, letting himself completely relax at the younger’s departure. His eyes slipped closed, the warm water having an undeniably soothing effect on his body. He knew Howon would be fine, he probably would have been even if he hadn’t spoken with him, but he had no issues with guiding him in the right direction. He wasn’t embellishing when he said Howon would be pleased, he had seen the noble up close and he was definitely something to look at. Not that Woohyun was particularly interested, he was more than happy with the person he called his own, who could be so transparent sometimes that it was almost preposterous.

 

“You can come out now Sunggyu, you aren’t nearly as sneaky as you think you are.” He heard a light chuckle, and the soft footsteps that he knew as well as his own.

 

“Your eyes are not even open, how did you know I was here?”

 

Woohyun opened them then, taking in the sight of his master who was standing with his arms crossed at the edge of the pool, the floor length ivory gown giving him an almost ethereal appearance as he stared down at him. “I could feel you the moment you came in, even if you stayed in the shadows. I knew you would be too curious to stay away, that you could not bear the thought of me touching someone else without you seeing it for yourself.”

 

Sunggyu scoffed, looking away from the smirking male in the water. “Please do not flatter yourself, I was merely bored after attending to my affairs. But it is good that I came to supervise… I seem to remember telling you not to do anything drastic.”

 

“Have I ever told you that you look good in white?” Woohyun said, purposely ignoring the Sunggyu’s statement just to further rile him up.

 

“Woohyun do not test me.” The brunette laughed at that, stepping up on the seat underwater to put himself at Sunggyu’s chest level.

 

“Sunggyu, why must we play these games? We both know that you love it when I disobey, it just makes making up that much more satisfying.” He quickly reached out for his hips, manhandling him into the water, clothes and all. When he released him to let him stand on his own Sunggyu was furious.

 

“You are _asking_ for it. You must want me to punish you.” He growled out, pushing back the now damp hair out of his eyes.

 

“No, I was just curious. I thought that you would look fucking sexy if you were wet in that all white gown, and I was right. It makes your clothes practically see through and I appreciate that Sunggyu.”

 

“Call me Master. I’m too furious with you right now.” He retaliated, his hands reaching up to roughly grab the younger man’s face, staring at the overly swollen lips. “How many times did you kiss him?”

 

“Too many to count _Sunggyu_.” Woohyun licked his lips defiantly. “You want to taste him?” Sunggyu tightened his grip in anger and the younger couldn’t help but laugh at him. “You should be thanking me, really. I could have fucked him if I wanted to, but I didn’t. Hell, I did not even let him touch me, just for you.”

 

“Then what the fuck do you call his tongue in your mouth Woohyun?” Sunggyu snarled out, and the doctore’s grin grew wider.

 

“I call it part of the lesson; convincing him to follow orders by using the methods of persuasion my master commended me for.” He leaned in, bringing his lips closer to the other man. “Would you like me to remind you why I come so highly recommended?”

 

“Fuck you Woohyun.”

 

“Please do Sunggyu. I have been _waiting_ for it.” He wrapped a hand around Sunggyu’s neck, using his strength to force their lips together. And while playing with Howon had been fun, it really was nothing compared to this. Their mouths fit together perfectly, moving in a frenzied synchronization that could only come after years of practice. Just one kiss from his master was all he needed to be reminded of his priorities, his lust skyrocketing as his hands moved over the soft flesh of the elder.

 

He could feel Sunggyu’s anger in the kiss, the aggression in the way his tongue pushed its way in and the biting teeth that used too much pressure to be considered friendly. He loved how possessive Sunggyu could be, he loved that he was capable of making him so desperate even though the elder knew he belonged only to him. Sunggyu could complain all he wanted, but his need was clear in the way he held on to Woohyun, his hands gripping the wet skin of the brunette as they kissed. Sunggyu finally let go of his lips to let his eyes travel over his body, his gaze full of desire for the younger man.

 

Woohyun pulled a swollen lip between his teeth, looking up at Sunggyu with mischievous eyes. “I don’t understand what I have done wrong _Master._ I simply did what you told me to do. This was your idea, not mine.”

 

Sunggyu narrowed his eyes at him, his eyes disappearing into slits. “You think I don’t know that? You think I don’t realize that I’m the one who put you in that position?” He used his thumb to pull Woohyun’s lip free from his teeth, running it over the abused flesh.

 

“You _liked_ it Sunggyu. It turned you on to watch me touch someone else, knowing that I would not be satisfied until I got to be with you.” He reached down, feeling the hard length in between his master’s legs. “I’m never satisfied until I get to feel you inside of me… only you Sunggyu.” He kissed him softly this time, sucking on the other’s pretty lips until he felt the anger begin to dissipate.

 

It didn’t take long for Sunggyu to give in, his need for the younger man had been intense the entire day, and he was tired of denying himself. He felt the doctore start to pull at his clothes, bunching up the fabric at this waist to expose his cock. He deepened their kiss, pulling at Woohyun’s thighs to make him straddle his lap. Woohyun wrapped his arms around his shoulders, a pretty moan escaping his lips as Sunggyu ran his length across his entrance.

 

Woohyun reached down to find Sunggyu’s hand, moving it to his back to encourage the elder to get things started. “ _Fuck_. Prepare me, I can’t wait any longer.” He immediately dived back into the kiss, trying to grind his hips down on Sunggyu’s hand.

 

If Sunggyu’s head had been clearer he might have teased the younger for his earlier behavior, but his yearning for Woohyun was becoming too great. He slipped two fingers into the tight entrance, working them in quickly much to the younger’s delight. Woohyun spread his legs wider, his fingers sliding through Sunggyu’s damp hair as the elder stretched him. He was already whining for three, a wish Sunggyu granted without remorse.

 

And while Woohyun liked to talk a good game, it was clear in moments like this just how powerless he was in his master’s arms. Sunggyu loved that he was the only man that got to see Woohyun like this; the people’s champion who became the most esteemed doctore in Capua at his simple request, the unshakable foundation of strength that is reduced to nothing underneath his touch, the unbeatable fighter who actually trembles with just a simple look from his master’s eyes. What they had with one another couldn’t be defined, it was stronger than love and deeper than need, and when he finally let himself sink into Woohyun’s body he felt that indescribable satisfaction that came with being complete.

 

“Fuck… Gyu please.”

 

Sunggyu smiled into the younger man’s neck; the only time Woohyun called him that was when he was at his wits end, when he was most vulnerable and his only hope for salvation was to feel his master move within him.

 

“Come on Woohyun, ride me.” He leaned back, putting some distance between them so he could clearly appreciate the beauty in front of him. He loved watching Woohyun’s body move, the hard muscles in his thighs and the sharp lines of his abdomen as he rose and fell on top of his length. He could still feel Woohyun’s rough hands in his hair, his fingers tightened in his long locks to keep himself anchored in reality. Sunggyu moved with him, thrusting up into his tight heat, enjoying the way it made Woohyun’s eyes widen in pleasure.

 

Woohyun was just as determined to send Sunggyu over the edge, rolling his hips harshly, not bothering to hold back any of the moans his master was pulling out of him. The elder’s hands gripped his ass, slamming him back down on his length with each flick of his hips. He didn’t hold back the strength in his thrusts, the water splashing over the sides of the pool as the two of them grinded against each other at an increased rate.

 

Sunggyu knew that Woohyun wouldn’t be able to last much longer, not with the way he was throwing his head back in pleasure as his moans increased in volume. “God… right there Gyu, just like that.” His fingers tightened almost painfully in Sunggyu’s hair, but the elder was too preoccupied to notice. He wrapped one of his hands around Woohyun’s throbbing cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. Woohyun was practically writhing in his lap now, his eyes slipping closed as he approached his climax.  

 

He pulled Woohyun’s body close, keeping their chests together as he whispered dirty thoughts in the doctore’s ear; telling him how tight he was, how badly he wanted to make him come. Woohyun was hopeless against his assault, his body clenching down around Sunggyu as he came with a shout of his master’s name. He went limp in Sunggyu’s arms, his head dropping to Sunggyu’s shoulder as his body shuddered in the aftermath.  The elder didn’t stop for a second, his hips still moving relentlessly, driving his cock into Woohyun’s sensitive body. Woohyun’s mouth pressed against his ear, begging him to come because his body couldn’t take it anymore, and when he heard the younger whimper _please Gyu_ in a broken voice, he gave into his demands.

 

The orgasm spread through his body like fire, warming up his insides as he indulged in his pleasure. He wrapped both of his arms around Woohyun, keeping him nice and close as they came down from their high. He slipped out of the younger, a tiny bit proud at the slightly discontent gasp from Woohyun at being empty again.

 

A few minutes of silence stretched between, nice and comfortable as they both pieced their minds back together after such an intense session. But soon enough Woohyun was leaning in to kiss him again, soft and searching, coaxing Sunggyu’s tongue out of his mouth to taste him again.

 

His fingers tightened in the wet cloth at Sunggyu’s shoulders, and he couldn’t help but laugh into the kiss. Sunggyu pulled away, looking into the smiling eyes of the younger. “Do I want to know what you find so amusing?”

 

Woohyun pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, brushing the bangs out of his face. “I was just thinking about how beautiful you look in white. My pretty angel, Sunggyu.”

 

“Does that make you the devil then?” Sunggyu countered, running his hands over the wet tanned skin.

 

“It makes me whatever you want me to be.” Woohyun answered cheekily, but Sunggyu just rolled his eyes at him.

 

“What I want you to be is naked in my bedroom.” He let out a less than manly squeal when Woohyun abruptly picked him up, cradling him in his arms as he climbed out of the pool. Sunggyu looked adorably furious again, hitting him in the chest in his soaking wet see through gown.

 

“Don’t look so put out Master, don’t you know how good I am at following your instructions?” Sunggyu pouted at his clearly teasing tone, but he wrapped his arms around the doctore’s neck anyway, letting his beautiful lover carry him to his bedroom for what was sure to be a long night of passion.

 

* * *

A/N: I'm having way too much fun writing Woohyun in this era because he is so attractive.  
  
I don't know what I'm doing anymoreeeee.  
They are just so handsome together my mind went to dirty places.  


And what the hell are Woogyu even doing in this story, this wasn't in my initial plan at all, OTL.  
  
Comment and let me know what you think.  
Next chapter will be Yadong. So yeah.  
Love you guys **♡ ray**

 


	4. Chapter 4

Howon’s heart was beating faster in his chest; the moment of truth was finally here. Dinner had been a somewhat tense affair. He could feel the noble’s eyes on him, staring at his exposed skin with an outright appreciation. Howon had taken Woohyun’s advice, wearing a revealing outfit that showed off his body. Sungjong had styled his hair up so no part of his face would be obscured from the noble’s view.

 

Waiting for the man to arrive had been nerve wracking experience for the gladiator. Howon couldn’t decide if he should sit or stand, and the last thing he wanted was to offend the noble or make a bad first impression. In the end Howon opted for sitting on his heels, his hands tugging at the soft fabric at his thighs as he waited for the night to begin.

 

The room was one of the fancier ones in the compound, as Sunggyu was determined that the noble would experience the higher level of standards despite being in Capua. A table had been set up in the middle of the room at the foot of the bed, floor pillows on either side of it. The bed itself was impressive; luxurious red fabrics spread out on top of a softer sleeping surface than Howon had ever experienced. He had a brief moment of wanting to go over and touch it, to get a small taste of what the higher class laid down to rest upon, but he didn’t allow himself to give into such curiosities. Multiple candles had been lit around the room, casting shadows across the stone and brightening the room with a mysterious ambience.

 

The purpose of the room, of why Howon was here was abundantly clear; the bowl of scented oil on the night stand, the torn up strips of red fabric that could only be used for one thing, even the large reflective glass on the wall next to the bed screamed of the night’s intentions. Would the noble be impressed that Sunggyu had gone to such things? Would he be flattered that his master had provided the perfect atmosphere for their coupling? Would he be excited that Howon was being offered to him on a silver platter? The longer he waited the more nervous he became; while he had been scared after initially hearing his master’s intentions for the night, that fear had been replaced with something else entirely. A nervous sense of anticipation, an anxiety that he wouldn’t be able to impress the noble and ultimately fail the task he was given to protect his house made his mind feel cluttered.

 

When the door had opened to signal the noble’s arrival, Howon was jarred out of his thoughts. He straightened his back, resting his nervous hands on the floor; only turning his head at the entrance of the other man. Even though Woohyun had told him of the noble’s beauty, he was not prepared for his body’s immediate reaction to him. Despite catching a glimpse of the noble while waiting for the decision on Jaebeom’s life in the arena, Howon had been too far away and his mind too focused on the match for him to have a real opinion on the man. But in this moment he only had eyes for the noble, and he was mesmerized by what he saw.

 

The first thing that caught Howon’s attention were his eyes, slightly raised at the tips and outlined in a dark blue liner, matching the rich color of his floor length gown. The style was intriguing; the fabric kept in place by a gold belt that highlighted his thin waist and the curve of his hips. It looked soft, a beautifully woven silk that was probably more expensive than the price Sunggyu paid for Howon’s person. The top was cut in a V-shape that stopped just above his navel, practically gaping to show off the noble’s surprisingly defined body. Howon wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but enticing muscles definitely were not it. But the alluring body was nothing compared to his face; pretty yet manly all at once, strong bone structure and pouty full lips. His golden blonde hair was a decent length, the wisps of his bangs falling into his deep brown eyes. He was actually gorgeous and Howon had never used such a term to describe a man before, but it was the only word fitting and flattering enough to describe the noble.

 

He had introduced himself by his full name, Jang Dongwoo, and it sounded so perfect. Howon bounced the name around in his head, not daring to speak it out loud but loving the way it sounded in his thoughts regardless. He stood and bowed to give the noble his own full name, and then squeezed his eyes shut in shame after doing so. The noble hadn’t asked for it, let alone his surname and it wasn’t proper for him to introduce himself as Dongwoo’s equal. He immediately retreated back to his spot on he floor; nearly burning a hole in the table with his worried stare. Dongwoo had settled on the opposite side as him, reaching out to touch his chin, lifting Howon’s head up so he could see him more clearly. He smiled at him then, telling Howon that his name suited him, and the latter felt his nerves decrease at the warm compliment.

 

A servant presented the food in front of them and bowed silently before leaving them alone again. Sunggyu hadn’t held back in terms of the dinner, and a small feast had been laid out before them. Dongwoo had encouraged him to indulge in the meal, knowing full well that Howon often wasn’t able to eat such delicacies.

 

Everything about Dongwoo unsettled Howon; he was expecting him to be demanding and arrogant, perhaps even older and a more subdued kind of attractive. Howon wasn’t prepared for this; a warm, teasing smile on Dongwoo’s beautiful face and an inviting tone that pulled him into conversations and encouraged him to treat himself. He answered Dongwoo’s questions politely, but he refused to let himself get comfortable or let his guard down; the last thing he wanted was to make a wrong move. He was content with discreetly watching the noble throughout the dinner through lowered eyes; observing the blonde pick up the food with his pretty hands, slipping it between this thick lips, the muscles in his jaw working as he chewed to swallow it down. Howon had never considered watching someone eat to be arousing, but then again he had never been with Dongwoo.

 

It all ended too quickly, soon enough Dongwoo was pushing his empty plate to the center of the table, and Howon mirrored his actions. He left the room temporarily to call on a servant, who cleared away the remnants of their dinner quickly before leaving the two of them alone again. Dongwoo was staring at him with curious eyes and Howon was melting under the pressure. He wasn’t sure what to do now, there were no more obstacles between them and the moment was upon them.

 

Dongwoo stood from his side of the table, walking around it to stand next to Howon. He reached a hand out for the gladiator, offering to help him stand. Howon took it, noting the soft palms of hands that had never endured a hard day’s work. He slowly picked himself from the floor, noting that he was taller than the noble now that they were standing close. Howon had assumed the blonde would be taller because of his presence but here he was, looking down at Dongwoo who still hadn’t released his hand.

 

The shorter man lifted his other had to caress Howon’s face, who leaned into the gentle touch. He felt the thumb brush across his somewhat dry lips, and his tongue peeked out to wet them on instinct. He accidentally licked Dongwoo’s finger and he immediately bit his lip, embarrassed that he made such a forward move unintentionally. He wanted them to get on with this, he felt uncomfortable being above the noble and he didn’t feel right looking down at him. But Dongwoo wasn’t letting him go, so he stayed still underneath the man’s embrace.

 

“I enjoyed dinner with you Howon.” His voice was deep, so silky, just like the hand running down the gladiator's throat. Dongwoo paused, waiting for the brunette to speak.

 

“I am pleased that it was to your liking. I am sure it was far below the delicacies of the Capitol, but I can assure you that my master has served you the best that Capua has to offer.”

 

Dongwoo hummed in acknowledgement, his hand continuing its journey down to the gladiator's chest. “While the food was delicious, my thoughts are more consumed with you.” He bunched his hand in Howon’s tunic, before letting go of him entirely. “It was a pleasure Howon. You may return to your room now.”

 

The brunette staggered back in confusion. “Return to my room? But-”

 

“You may leave now Howon.” Dongwoo turned away from him, walking over to his bed without another word. Howon was dumbfounded; how could the blonde want him to leave? They had barely even touched, and yet he could feel how badly the noble wanted him. When had he offended Dongwoo so badly that the man was no longer interested in him?

 

He walked closer to the bed slowly, his head lowered. “I am sorry. I am not sure what I have done to upset you, but please believe my sincerity and accept my apology.”

 

Dongwoo laughed, sinking down to the bed. The slit of his gown opened up, revealing his leg all the way up to his thigh and Howon did his best not to stare. “You have done nothing wrong Howon. Your actions tonight have been perfectly acceptable.”

 

He shifted nervously on his feet at the edge of the bed. “Then I’m not sure why-”

 

“Tell me Howon, what exactly did Sunggyu tell you about tonight?”

 

Howon felt a shiver run down his spine; he wanted to please this man but his loyalty was also to Sunggyu. What if he said something he shouldn’t? As he was pondering how to answer the question, Dongwoo saved him the trouble. “You don’t have to answer that Howon, because I already know. I’m sure Sunggyu made it appear that I would not support this house if you did not come here tonight?”

 

He looked down at his feet, biting his lip nervously because Dongwoo spoke the truth. “I will admit that I want you… that you are even more beautiful, more arousing up close. But you did not come here tonight of your own accord. You came because your master told you that you had to. Loyalty like that is hard to come by these days, and it was very selfless of you not to put up a fight. But it was foolish of me to ask for this. I let myself think that this goes both ways, but in reality that’s not the case. I have projected my own feelings, my own desires unto you. You’ve been tense the entire dinner, you only speak when I prompt you to, and you are generally uncomfortable. For that, I should be the one to apologize. Do not worry, I will tell Sunggyu that I was content with your performance and I will still support your house. Dinner with you was a treat in itself, so I will let it end at that. You have pleased me Howon, so you may go.”

 

Howon’s mind was running in multiple directions at once; on one hand he was successful, Dongwoo had promised to support the House of Kim and that was what it was all about… wasn’t it? But his mind travelled back to his time with his doctore, when Woohyun had told him that this was his chance to get away from all the fighting and death. Not only was this man beautiful, but he must have also been kind to let him walk away, even when he knew he could make Howon do whatever he wanted. And that fact alone just made Howon want him more, made him want to prove to Dongwoo why he had made the right choice in asking for him.

 

He decided to be bold, he was a fighter and that must have been what attracted Dongwoo to him in the first place. He didn’t even consider it a blow to his pride, he wanted the noble to want him, and more importantly he didn’t want to leave. He dropped to his knees in front of Dongwoo, his hand reaching out to caress the exposed leg in front of him. “I would like to stay.” He slowly ran his hand all the way up to Dongwoo’s thigh, shifting even closer to settle between his spread legs. Howon slipped a hand inside his gown, feeling the muscles tense underneath the fabric. “I don’t want to leave. Not yet.”

 

Dongwoo reached out for him, running his fingers over the newly shaven hair. “You only say this because you think you have to.” Howon shook his head, leaning into the noble’s touch.

 

“No, I want this. I want you.”

 

“Howon…”

 

“Please… just give me a chance. Let me show you badly I want to stay.” He pulled his hands away from Dongwoo’s body, reaching out to cup his face. “Perhaps I came into this room tonight under different pretenses, but that doesn’t change how I feel. Even now your words are trying to convince me to go, when your eyes say something different. Your conscience should be clear. I am happy that a man like you sought me out… now let me prove it to you.”

 

Howon stood up then, never breaking eye contact as he wrapped his arms around Dongwoo’s frame, pulling him up higher in the bed to rest his head against the pillows. He let his hand slip back down his leg, pushing aside the dark fabric to expose his hardened length. His eyes rose to meet Dongwoo’s, asking a silent question.

 

“Take them off.” Dongwoo whispered and Howon obeyed; sliding the underwear over his slim hips, all the way down his perfect pale legs until they were out of the way. The noble’s cock was hard and ready; standing proudly between his legs as if it were daring Howon to take that final step.

 

He reached out for it with both hands, wrapping them around the noble’s sizable length. He stroked him slowly, letting himself get accustomed to the feel of it in his hands. He knew his palms were much rougher than the noble's, and he wondered internally if it felt better or worse for the blonde. But he didn’t dare ask, instead focusing his attention on getting a rhythm that seemed to make Dongwoo slightly shake.

 

He twisted his hand near the top, and he managed to pull a moan out of the blonde’s mouth. It made him feel more confident, knowing that he was capable of pleasing the noble, and he shifted down to lay on his stomach in between the blonde’s spread legs.

 

Howon opened his mouth as wide as it would go, descending on the hard cock in front of him. He didn’t bother to tease, he was trying to make a point and the blonde seemed to appreciate it. He took as much of the length in as he could, before pulling back up again. He continued to stroke the part he couldn’t reach with his hand, the other reaching out to wrap around the soft skin of the blonde’s thigh.

 

It was a matter of concentration now, trying to take in more of the noble’s cock with each descent back down. He slowly started to take Dongwoo deeper, his mouth getting comfortable with the weight of it on his tongue and the heat of it in his mouth. It had been awhile since he’d serviced a man like this, but Howon actually enjoyed giving oral as much as he liked receiving it. When done right, performing this action could rile up his partner, make them even hotter for him. It appeared to be no different with the noble; at first he had kept still, letting Howon control the pace. Now he seemed to lose his patience, his hands reaching down to grab onto Howon’s hair, pushing him further down his cock.

 

Howon moaned around his length, looking up into the wild eyes of the noble. He seemed to be completely entranced, holding Howon’s gaze as he started to control his movements. Howon welcomed it, rolling his tongue against the blonde’s hardness as he was pushed to his limit. Dongwoo pulled his head off completely, letting him catch his breath for a short moment. Howon didn’t let the time go to waste, already flicking his tongue out to lick the slit. He continued to stroke the noble's hardness, moaning outright as he twirled his tongue around the tip.

 

Dongwoo quickly pushed him back down, wanting to feel the wetness of his mouth completely surrounding his cock again. “Put both of your hands behind your back Howon.”

 

The brunette obeyed, letting go of his skin to follow his order. Dongwoo scooted his body down then, wrapping his legs around Howon’s shoulders. Howon was helpless to move now, the only flexibility given to his body predominantly in his neck in this position. But that was all the opportunity the noble needed, the fingers gripping Howon’s hair to hold his head in place as he thrusted up into his warm mouth.

 

Howon’s own cock was hard now, he had never done this particular action this way before and it felt so primal. He rolled his own hips into the bed, trying to get some friction as Dongwoo had his way with his mouth. He loved the way it felt, craved the way it tasted on his tongue as it slipped past his lips.

 

The noble pulled him off again by his hair, his other hand holding his member in place in front of Howon’s lips. “Do you want this?” He teased, running the head of his cock over Howon’s glistening mouth. “Do you think you can take it all?”

 

The brunette moaned, not really able to move his head to nod with the iron grip in his hair, but wanting to show his enthusiasm nonetheless. He tried to open his mouth to pull the blonde’s length back in, but Dongwoo moved his cock out of the brunette’s reach. “Answer me.”

 

“I can.” Howon replied confidently, eager to capitalize on the chance to impress him. He stared back at the blonde unflinchingly, almost daring him to put his words to the test.

 

Dongwoo pushed the tip of his cock past Howon’s lips, and the latter accepted him with no complaints. The blonde slowly shifted his hips at first, letting Howon get readjusted to his size. But then he tilted his hips up as he pushed Howon down, making his mouth sink all the way down to the base of his cock. Howon breathed through his nose, deep throating the blonde’s length with little difficulty.

 

He started a rhythm then, nice and slow, pushing all the way into Howon’s welcoming mouth, only to drag his cock out all the way to the tip before repeating the process all over again. Howon wanted to touch his soft skin, wanted to feel those muscles tense up as he worked his hips, but he kept his hands behind his back obediently.

 

Howon wasn’t sure how long it lasted like this; he fully let the blonde take control of the act, moaning in encouragement as the blonde got closer to his climax.

 

“You want to swallow for me?”

 

The brunette wasn’t really sure why Dongwoo continued to verbalize his questions when it was so apparent that he was enjoying every second of this. But he didn’t mind playing along, so he increased the intensity of his sucking, moaning shamelessly around the large cock.

 

“Come on, keep going.” He moved one of his hands to Howon’s throat, feeling his length work its way in. “ _Fuck_ , I’m going to come.” Dongwoo thrusted one last time into the warm mouth, holding Howon’s face down as the gladiator swallowed his release.

 

The grip loosened around his hair and with a final lick, Howon let the blonde’s member slip out of his mouth. Dongwoo caressed his face, the soft hand rubbing his cheek as he came down from his climax. Soon enough he felt the legs slip off his back, and Dongwoo reached out to pull him up to face him.

 

Howon hovered over his body, wanting nothing more than to kiss him in this moment. He stared down at the enticing pink lips, longing to close that small gap between them.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Howon didn’t need to be told twice, immediately leaning down to bring their lips together. It might have been the build up of the entire evening, waiting to meet the noble and wondering how their encounter would go. Or maybe it was because Howon was insanely attracted to Dongwoo in a way he had previously never felt, especially so quickly. But the kiss itself was as intoxicating as the wine served with their dinner; the blonde’s lips as soft as the pillows he rested on, his hands running up Howon’s strong back to hold onto his shoulders.

 

It grew deeper naturally, a slick tongue swiping against Howon’s lips to urge him to open up for him. Their movements became needy than, their hips rolling against each other as their lips moved in a heated dance. Howon could feel that tangible desire start to build deep inside of him, that newly discovered desire to give himself completely to the noble.

 

Dongwoo quickly rolled them over so he was the one on top, his hand slipping under the short green tunic to caress the top of Howon’s thighs. He shifted back to heels, his bright eyes drinking in the sight of Howon underneath him. He gripped the fabric of his underwear tightly and the brunette lifted his hips in compliance. Dongwoo pulled the cloth down Howon’s muscular legs at an unbearably slow rate, enjoying the way Howon’s eyes widened in anticipation. He tossed them away, his hands running back Howon’s to encourage him to open up for him. Howon followed his lead, letting the blonde push his legs apart. Dongwoo pushed the flimsy fabric out of the way, exposing his length to his hungry eyes. One of the blonde’s soft hands circled around his already hard length, giving it lazy strokes as he stared into the gladiator's eyes.

 

Howon bit back a moan, his lower lip caught between his sharp teeth. The noble’s touch was so soft but his grip was strong; he felt the blood rushing to his cock, swelling under the blonde’s skillful hands. Too soon the blonde was letting him go, and Howon had to fight back the urge to whine for him to continue.

 

Dongwoo pulled at the tie at Howon’s waist, unwrapping his tunic as if it were a present. Once the belt was gone the fabric easily gave way; falling to Howon’s sides to fully expose his body. Dongwoo pulled him up by his neck, practically ripping the cloth away from his body to have him bare and laid out underneath him. Howon stared at the overly full lips, desperate to taste them again. The noble must have felt the same, because he immediately pulled Howon’s face close. The kiss was fiercer this time, Howon’s own need for gratification starting to show in his actions. His hands bunched in the dark blue fabric of Dongwoo’s gown, pressing their chests together as he deepened the kiss.

 

Everything around Howon felt hot; the temperature of the room, the tongue in his mouth, and the heat of Dongwoo’s skin pressing against him. Dongwoo’s hands made their way into his hair, pulling on it roughly to get a reaction out of him. He grunted as Dongwoo’s teeth scraped down his neck, biting him here and there as his tongue tasted his skin. Howon moved his arms to reach into the blonde’s open gown, his hands running across the strong chest. He slipped his fingers under the fabric at the noble’s shoulders, pushing it off as the blonde marked his skin. Dongwoo let go of him just long enough to shrug the fabric off his arms, before moving right back in to touch the beautiful body in front of him.

 

Howon’s hand’s fumbled to the belt, and he barely had enough presence of mind not to throw the noble’s things across the room once he had gotten it out of the way. Dongwoo had moved back to his lips, licking his way inside of Howon’s mouth as the tension began to grow. Dongwoo slowly pushed him to his back, not letting go of his lips for a second. He had Howon flat on the bed, clutching at his bare back as their mouths moved together. Dongwoo couldn’t get enough of those lips, the kiss and their movements definitely more aggressive than anyone he had ever been with.

 

Dongwoo liked the push and pull, the fact that Howon held him tightly enough to mark his skin despite his station. Most of his previous lovers before Howon had been pathetically compliant even in their lust for him; while he did like that sense of power that came with being respected in the bedroom, after awhile the sex became uninteresting. It was boring, the same actions with different people, every one of them desperate for his approval and afraid to act honestly. Their overzealous behavior, the too loud moans and the exaggerated movements annoyed him. Dongwoo wanted something real, he wanted a lover that ached for his touch and no one else, who didn’t hold back with his responses or his desires. He could tell that Howon was still being conscious of himself, but as things got more heated he could sense that Howon’s control was slipping; and that was exactly what he wanted.

 

He broke the kiss, rolling his hips just so to cause just a bit of friction between them. With one last press against the brunette’s abused mouth he moved away. Howon shifted to his elbows, clearly unhappy with the distance but Dongwoo pressed him back down with a firm hand on his chest. “ _Stay._ ”

 

Howon looked conflicted, but returned to his previous position, his body spread out on the mattress. Dongwoo stood up, his gown giving way to leave him completely naked. He loved the lust he saw in those brown eyes, and he knew it was mirrored in his own. He grabbed the bowl from the nightstand, sitting it next to the mattress where he could reach it easily. He saw the way Howon’s eyes widened at the gesture, and he knew the brunette was aware of exactly where this was going.

 

Dongwoo slid back in bed and Howon opened his legs to welcome him. He moved in between the long limbs, hovering over Howon’s body with a quickly building spark of lust growing between them.

 

He leaned down for a quick kiss, one that Howon did want to end, if the sharp teeth biting the blonde’s lips were any indication. Now that the both of them were bare, their bodies fully exposed in the candlelight for the other to see, the need had exponentially grown for release.

 

Howon moved his lips down Dongwoo’s neck, his hand reaching out blindly for the cloth while his mouth tasted the pale skin. Finally he felt it, and he pulled back to look Dongwoo in the eye. He pressed the thick red fabric into Dongwoo’s hand. The noble looked at him inquisitively, and Howon swallowed the quickly forming lump in his throat. He couldn’t trust himself to speak at the moment, so he let his actions do the talking. He raised his arms above his head in a submissive pose. Dongwoo quickly understood, sitting back on his heels to regard Howon.

 

His pretty hands played with the red fabric, running it through his fingers. “This is what you desire?”

 

Howon licked his lips, nodding his head slowly. “I have never let a man fully take me before. I know I want this but it is my instinct to fight. So prevent me from escaping; tie me down and make me yours.” The words were difficult to say but Howon meant them; he wanted Dongwoo and he wanted him _badly,_ but he didn’t want to be nervous about making a mistake during the act. This way it would be clear that the noble had complete control over him, and Howon could let go and give into the pleasure.

 

Dongwoo held onto the tip of the bindings, letting it unravel and pool on Howon’s stomach. He moved his hand over Howon’s body, slowly dragging the soft silk over his skin. Howon squirmed at the sensation, the silk just barely brushing over his skin in an almost ticklish way. The blonde moved the silk to Howon's nipple, moving it back and forth and smiling as he watched it harden. He moved his hand down, spreading the red fabric across Howon’s chest to cover it. Before Howon could even question what he was doing, Dongwoo started to suck on his bud through the fabric. He arched up with a moan, trying to get more but Dongwoo was cruel; he alternated between quick licks, hard sucking, and sometimes even teeth, delighting in the squirming of the brunette beneath him.

 

It felt good, almost too good and the fabric was annoyingly in the way for Howon. He wanted to feel that mouth directly on his skin again, knowing that if the sensations were this arousing through the silk that it would feel even better without it. He strained his neck, staring down at the blonde head mouthing at his chest as well as the slim fingers that pinched and rolled his hardened nubs.

 

“Please…” It wasn’t until the word had slipped out of Howon’s mouth that he realized he said it, but it seemed to be just what the noble wanted to hear. The blonde smirked up at him, moving away from his nipple with one final flick. He sat back, using both of his hands to rub the abused nipples in teasing circles.

 

“What was that Howon?” The brunette struggled within himself, he wanted to make demands but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to ask for more. He felt nails scrap across his sensitive buds and he bit his lips trying to hold in the whine. The male on top of him licked his lips at the sight of his struggling resolve. “Come on, say it Howon.”

 

He closed his eyes, trying to gather his composure, trying to make his voice sound convincing. “Please.” He finally felt the silk move away from his chest and he let out a sigh of relief. He opened his eyes to find Dongwoo leaning over him, wrapping his forearms together to where his hands were next to his elbows, severely limiting his range of motion. He stared up at the pale hands that contrasted with the red silk, and finally he found the courage to ask the noble for a title.

 

Howon’s body shifted on instinct, testing out his new position as well as the strength of the bindings. Dongwoo looked down at him with glittering eyes and he finally spoke. “What should I call you?” He knew he couldn’t call the noble by his name, not out loud anyway, but he wanted to be able to call out for him.

 

Dongwoo tugged on the bindings, securing the fabric around Howon’s arms and tightening them at his wrists. Satisfied with his handiwork he moved back in close to the gladiator's hard body, running his fingertips over Howon’s swollen lips with a smile. He pulled Howon’s mouth open, immediately pushing his tongue again to taste the brunette. He kissed him deeply before reaching out for the bowl at the side of the bed.

 

He sat up, spreading the oil between his fingers in Howon’s plain view, purposely letting some of it drip down to Howon’s chest. Howon stared at the long slickened fingers, knowing exactly what it would feel like to have them inside of him. He widened his legs, his mouth falling open as his breath began to pick up. He was so hard; the blonde’s close proximity, his bound arms, even the cold drops off the oil on his skin turned him on more. He wanted this, wanted it more than he ever thought he would and he needed for the noble to just do _something_.

 

“What should I call you?” Howon repeated, trying not to flick his hips upward to gain some sort of contact or _relief_  on his aching member.

 

Dongwoo ran his hands down the gladiator's torso all the way to Howon’s inner thighs. He let his fingers slip closer to the brunette’s entrance, enjoying the way it made him shiver. “Just call me Master.” He felt the soft fingertips circling his entrance and he moaned at the touch. “I’ll own you soon enough.”

 

Before Howon could even consider the implications that statement he felt the first finger push in, and he surrendered to his lust; letting the waves of pleasure fully take over his consciousness.

* * *

A/N: hoya regrets nothing.  
  
can you really blame him for giving in if this was staring at him from across the table?  
   
UGH i don't think you guys understand just how intense my yadong feels are this era.  
i'm not gonna lie, dongwoo and hoya have pretty much taken over my heart with last romeo.  
  
but can you blame me?!!?! they are just  **wow.** comment and let me know what you think!   
thanks for sticking with me even if it takes me awhile to update sometimes!   
**♡ ray**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The images that inspired it all.  
    
  


* * *

Howon tried to remember how to think, how to _breathe,_ but it seemed almost impossible with the talented hands on his body, moving inside of him, pushing and pulling him apart with each calculated movement. He felt that feeling take over him again; his senses going into overdose as he was pushed to his climax. Perhaps it was the second time, or the third, he couldn’t be entirely sure. He didn’t even know if any of them counted anyway, when his body was so cruelly denied its release despite being pushed to its limits.

 

If he had known that the noble would have taken things this direction, then he might not have turned the blonde’s attentions to the cruel pieces of red fabric that he now detested. But at the same time, this level of pleasure, this mind numbing mixture of euphoria and denial was something he had never experienced. Even if he wasn’t able to achieve the thing he wanted the most, he still felt gratification beyond what he thought was possible.

 

It started out with Howon on his back, Dongwoo hovering over him between his open legs, the noble’s fingers pressing into his most intimate place. Howon tried to keep a level head, tried not to let the lust take over him too quickly. But everything, the situation, the atmosphere, the beautiful blonde on top of him doing his best to prepare him for the pleasure that was still to come made Howon feel even hotter.

 

Dongwoo could see how intensely the gladiator’s body was responding to just a few fingers, could sense that the brunette was approaching his climax from such a simple action. His initial plan had been to take Howon quickly, to get rid of all the tension he had been feeling build up inside of him since he saw the gladiator in the sands. But now, seeing the strong man squirm underneath his touch, watching his eyelids flutter as the fingers curled inside of him, made the noble change his course of action.

 

The blonde pulled his fingers out of the tight body, licking his lips as Howon’s eyes widened in protest. He reached down to the ground, pulling up another piece of red binding with a teasing smirk. The brunette was unsure of the noble’s intentions but he laid compliantly still regardless. That was when the blonde started to wrap the fabric around the base of Howon’s cock, delighting in the way Howon trembled as the bindings got tighter and tighter. When Dongwoo was satisfied with the makeshift ring he tied it off, ensuring that the gladiator would be unable to release if his climax would come.

 

After that it was easy; his fingers moving deeper inside the tight passage, scissoring and stretching the brunette as his other hand moved over the strained cock. If Howon was anxious before, he was clearly a mess now. His cock was angry and red, feeling so full and yet there was no end in sight. When the blonde brushed up against that spot inside of him, he nearly screamed.

 

“M-master!” Howon panted out, the pleasure almost so overbearing that he wanted to get away from it. He tried to move his lower half, his legs kicking out almost subconsciously as the three fingertips pressed and pressed against his sweet spot. His efforts were in vain, the hand on his cock squeezing even tighter to the point where Howon felt faint.

 

“Stay still Howon. Don’t make me tie your legs down as well.” And Howon wanted to scream at that, but he didn’t dare test the blonde’s patience. Somehow he knew that Dongwoo wasn’t bluffing, that the noble would not hesitate to make him even more defenseless than he already was. So he obeyed, spreading his legs open wide again to accommodate the blonde. Dongwoo smiled at his obedience, the hand on his cock loosening as he started to stroke him again, the fingers inside of him still doing their worst. The orgasm came quickly then, lighting up his senses as the fingers curled inside of him just so. He felt his cock twitch, the desire building up inside of him but there was no release; the bindings prevented that. He suffered through the dry orgasm, his eyes wet as he endured the lack of fulfillment. And yet it felt good, no _better_ than anything else he had ever felt. The blonde was driving him crazy with just the touch of his hands, and Howon had no idea how he was supposed to survive more than that.

 

Dongwoo loved the reaction he pulled out of the gladiator; loved how the man was clearly unsatisfied but still shaking and desperate for his touch. He gave the brunette a few moments, let him remember how to breathe again before solidifying his plans to show the brunette what true satisfaction was.

 

“Do you want me to show your limits Howon? I can push you to your breaking point, make you tremble with need, make you scream for my cock. You’ve never done that before, have you Howon? I can tell. I can tell just from the way you shake with mere fingers inside of you. I’ll make you beg me to fuck you. And then, only then when you can barely see straight and the only thing you can remember is your desire for me, will I give you what you want. I’ll fuck you _senseless_ Howon, I’ll fuck you so good. Is that what your body needs? You need this big cock inside of you, stretching you to your limits, going deeper than anything you’ve ever felt before?”

 

“Master, please. Please I need it.” Howon called out, his hips already rolling to try to encourage the fingers to move within him again.

 

“Then you will have it… but not yet.” Dongwoo leaned down, running his tongue from the base of Howon’s cock all the way to the tip, his eyes glued to Howon’s the entire time as the brunette moaned. “First I am going to have some fun with you.”

 

Howon wasn’t exactly sure if this was his definition of fun. It was more similar to torture, but he couldn’t bring himself to complain. Not when that mouth was moving over his cock, sucking him so deliciously. With his hands and arms bound Howon couldn’t even grab on to anything, all he could do was lie there and take it. If he thought the blonde’s fingers felt good before, it was nothing compared to the way it felt when combined with the talented mouth. The blonde’s lips were so soft, moving all the way down to his base as he deep throated him, the fingers moving frustratingly slow as he worked him.

 

It wasn’t a question of begging; Howon had been doing that since the moment he felt those sinful lips wrap around his length. Dongwoo simply enjoyed watching him fall apart, liked bringing him to the edge, pushing him into a climax that gave him no relief. Dongwoo’s mouth never left him during his failed orgasms, continuing to suck on his too hard length as he abused his prostate mercilessly. Howon was reduced to gasps by this point, words seeming too difficult to process as Dongwoo persistently sucked his cock.

 

When Dongwoo finally pulled his mouth away with one last swirl around the tip of his cock, Howon allowed him to feel hope. Dongwoo moved back up, capturing his lips in a heated frenzy. Howon poured all of his quickly fading energy into it, trying to coax the blonde into giving him more. Dongwoo’s tongue slid past his lips almost instantly, licking his teeth and exploring every last inch of the brunette’s hot mouth. The fingers inside him had slowed down again, simply rubbing his insides in a manner that could maybe even be considered comforting. But Howon’s senses were still on high alert; he knew the blonde could have him writhing again with just a simple change of his angle. But Dongwoo’s lips were intoxicating, soft and unyielding as they pressed against his own, and he found his worries melting away as the blonde drew him deeper into the kiss. He let his eyes fall closed, moaning into the liplock as Dongwoo tasted him. He let his thoughts be completely centered on the blonde, the way his inner thighs brushed against Dongwoo’s sides as he slowly grinded his hips to take the fingers deeper.

 

The noble broke the kiss with one last bite to his lips, before pulling his body away completely. Before Howon could even ask what Dongwoo had in mind, he was already being rolled over to his stomach with a strong hand on his side. He groaned when he felt his stiff cock rub against the mattress, but Dongwoo was quick to pull him up to his knees.

 

He firmly ordered Howon to stay, and the brunette obediently held the position. Dongwoo let his hands wander over the firm back, the muscles rippling as the brunette’s body shook in anticipation. He pressed kisses onto the tanned skin, letting his tongue trace the curves of Howon's defined back. The gladiator's body was already oversensitive, and the too soft touches made shivers run through his body. He felt the blonde move down to the small of his back, the soft hands running over the curve of his ass, his thumbs dipping into his middle, getting teasingly close to his opening before moving away again. He felt the tongue trace all the way up his spine, his body trembling at the sensation. A hand worked its way into his hair, pulling his head back so the noble could see his face again. Dongwoo licked his jawline slowly, dragging his tongue from Howon's chin all the way to his ear.

 

The noble leaned down, practically molding his chest to the gladiator’s back. “What do you think I’m going to do to you Howon?”

 

“I-I do not know Master.”

 

“And what would you like me to do?” The noble prodded, his soft lips rubbing against Howon’s ear.

 

“Anything… anything you would like. I just want to feel your touch; in whatever way you would like to give it.”

 

Dongwoo chuckled, his teeth grazing against Howon’s neck. “That is a good answer Howon. But unfortunately...” Howon felt the fingers press in again, almost too quickly and definitely too deep, and a strangled curse escaped his mouth. “I am not done playing yet.”

 

“ _Fuck._ Master…”

 

“Soon Howon. I told you that I would show you your limits, and I have yet to do so.” He curled his fingers hard, pulling upward to increase the pressure.

 

Howon dropped his head to rest on his forearms, his breath heavy again. “I’m there. _Please._ ”

 

“You are still coherent. Clearly I have not worked hard enough.” Dongwoo used his knee to nudge Howon’s legs further apart, making him spread open so he could press his fingers in deeper.

 

Howon disagreed; he could barely take this anymore. He couldn’t lie there and feel the fingers abuse his sweet spot any longer. He screamed out, another useless orgasm washing over his senses again. His cock was twitching painfully, the overwhelming need for something more, something greater starting to make him feel crazy. He didn’t know how to convince the noble that he was at his limit, didn’t know what to say to make him take things to the next level. He wanted the blonde to fuck him so badly; he wanted to feel every inch of him drive into his body. He needed more than just the too small fingers, he needed something bigger to make him feel whole. He wished he could tell Dongwoo how he felt, but the blonde was stroking his cock again, biting into his shoulder as his fingers continued to torment him. His body was in agony, completely wound up and his ability to deal with the teasing pleasure was quickly disappearing. Even the ability to moan was leaving him, and he was reduced to struggling for air as the talented hands had their way with him.

 

Dongwoo grabbed him under his chin, turning his head to the side to connect their mouths again. Howon tried to keep up with the thick lips, but he wasn’t able to kiss back properly. The noble didn’t seem to mind, his tongue pushing in to taste the gladiator’s mouth again as he continued to stretch him.

 

“I wish you could see yourself right now. I wish you could see the way your body responds to me. You think that you can not handle anymore, and yet your body tries to get closer to me; your back arches, your legs widen, all just to feel me deeper. Are you sure my fingers are not all you desire? Maybe this is enough for you?”

 

Howon couldn’t respond, so he shook his head slowly. He wanted Dongwoo to stop this, wanted him to fuck him. Just when he thought he was going to lose it he felt something very different move against him; Dongwoo removed his fingers, pulling him apart to expose his entrance, something hot and heavy ghosting over his opening. He reeled back, trying to take it in and Dongwoo laughed at his shameless need.

 

“You want it bad, don’t you Howon? You want my cock?” Howon nodded, moving his hips back again, hoping the friction against Dongwoo’s length would make the noble give in. A hand reached up to touch his face, wiping away the stray tears that escaped Howon’s eyes. “Look how frustrated you are. Look how much you need me. I want to see your face change when I enter you for the first time.”

 

Dongwoo moved away then, grabbing Howon by the sides to move him to his back. “Wrap your legs around me Howon.” The brunette obeyed, scooting his body closer to the blonde. Dongwoo reached down quickly, covering his hard length with the oil before lining up at Howon’s entrance. He looked down at the brunette, whose eyes were scrunched shut as he waited for the moment to finally come. Dongwoo leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the gladiator’s lips. Howon opened his eyes, staring back at the beautiful man on top of him.

 

“Just relax. Do not look away from me.” Howon nodded in understanding, encouraging the blonde to start. Dongwoo moved his hips then, pressing the head of his cock against the tight ring of muscles. Howon grunted and Dongwoo squeezed his jaw. “ _Relax._ ” Howon nodded, letting out the breath he was holding as the noble started to push into him.

 

It was different, so much bigger than the noble’s fingers had been and despite the extensive preparation it still felt like too much to take in. His instinct was to try to shut it out, but the husky voice in his ear encouraged him to do the opposite. “Let me in Howon.”

 

Howon bit down on his lip harshly, almost drawing blood as the too big member pushed into his body. Dongwoo pulled his lip free, staring into the dark brown eyes. “Let it out, I want to hear you.” The sounds spilled out then, mixed moans of pain but mostly relief that it was finally happening. After what felt like ages he finally felt the blonde’s hips against him, and he knew the noble was buried to the hilt. Howon tried to speak, but Dongwoo shushed him. “Just take a moment. Let your body get used to me.”

 

He did as he was told, just letting himself breathe as he got used to the feeling of having something inside of him like this. He was amazed at the noble’s control, his hips staying perfectly still as he let the brunette adjust to him. But Howon felt impatient, he didn’t want to just lie there, he wanted the noble to make him feel good. He nudged Dongwoo’s cheek, silently asking for another kiss. The blonde obliged, putting all his effort into the kiss, hoping that it would distract the gladiator from the temporary pain.

 

It seemed to work, because soon enough Howon’s hips gave an experimental shift and he moaned into the kiss. Dongwoo pulled away with a smile. “Someone’s eager.”

 

“Please Master.” Howon begged, way past the point of caring how needy he sounded anymore.

 

“Tell me what you want Howon.” Dongwoo whispered out, his finger running down Howon’s chest as he kept his lower body still.

 

“You.”

 

The simple answer was enough, and the noble started to move his hips. The first few thrusts still felt like too much, but Howon endured it. Dongwoo started to kiss him again, starting up a smooth rhythm that Howon could follow. And even though the movements were slow, each time the noble pushed in Howon felt his body be stretched to its limits, felt the little tingles of pleasure start to spread through him. In this position his cock brushed against the hard muscles of the blonde’s abdomen, and the friction felt wonderful.

 

“Tell me how it feels.”

 

“It feels… like a lot.” Howon gasped out, the blonde’s impressive length reaching further inside of him than he could have imagined. The noble grinned at his answer, pressing himself all the way in and stopping.

 

“And why is that Howon?” He teased, circling his hips without pulling out.

 

“Because… _fuck._ You’re so big. Your cock is so big Master.” It turned Howon on, having all of the blonde’s length inside of him, feeling it press against his most intimate places.

 

“You like my big cock inside you. You like that I’m fucking you open, don’t you Howon?” The dirty words mixed with the too slow movements of the blonde’s hips were driving Howon crazy.

 

“ _Yes._ It feels so good now Master.” And Howon wasn’t lying now that his body was getting accustomed to the blonde’s length, and the too slow pace accompanied by the sexy words spilling out of the noble’s mouth just made him that much harder. He wanted release, he wanted to feel all that Dongwoo had to offer without the blonde holding back.

 

“Oh? So your ready for the real fun to begin?” Howon nodded, uttering another please as Dongwoo moved back to rest on his heels. He reached for Howon’s bound arms, pulling them down to rest against his chest. And then, he finally let loose.

 

If Howon thought they were fucking before, it was nothing compared to this. Dongwoo used his arms as an anchor, flicking his hips harshly into Howon’s body over and over again. He increased his speed, pushing into Howon’s tight heat as the brunette’s moans grew louder.

 

It was so different being on this side of the equation, but it felt so good. Howon didn’t know if this was how it always was or if it was Dongwoo; either way he didn’t want it to end anytime soon. Dongwoo seemed to be thinking the same, showing no signs of growing tired of indulging in the brunette’s body.

 

Howon couldn’t look away from his face, the noble’s eyes bright with desire as he pounded into him, his mouth permanently open as he panted with each thrust. The blonde’s muscles were straining with the effort, his arms flexing as he pulled Howon’s body down to meet his hips. His hair was wild, the blonde strands messy and bouncing as their bodies moved together. He looked so good fucking him, his body rolling so sensually each time he moved within him.

 

Despite his bindings, Howon didn’t want to just lie there entirely passive; he wanted to give back to Dongwoo just as much as he was receiving. He wrapped his strong legs tighter around Dongwoo’s waist, pulling his body closer as they moved together. The noble gasped at his forward action, but it quickly turned into a smile.

 

“Look at you Howon.” He let their bodies move this way for awhile, their hips snapping together as the heels dug into his back. He had a couple of fingers in between Howon's lips, keeping his mouth as so he could hear his need loud and clear. When he felt that familiar tightening starting to occur around his cock, signaling that the gladitor was close to his climax again, he forced himself to halt his movments.

 

He stopped their rhythm, pulling out quickly to turn the brunette over. He put Howon on his elbows and knees, running his length over the sensitive entrance teasingly before pushing all the way back in. Howon cried out at the stretch, and Dongwoo chuckled above him. “It feels deeper, doesn’t it?”

 

“Yes Master, _fuck_ it feels good this way.” Howon cried out, his arms already shaking with the effort of keeping him upright.

 

“Come on Howon, move over my cock. Let me see how much you want this inside of you.” Dongwoo gave him a smack on his ass, encouraging the brunette to get moving. Howon started to move his hips back and forth, relishing in the feeling of the noble’s hard cock splitting him open. Dongwoo pushed his legs further apart, a firm hand on the small of his back making him arch to take the length in even further. He let out more curses, his body feeling almost too much at once as he let momentum move him.

 

Dongwoo let Howon move at his own pace for a while, but eventually his need to control became apparent. When Howon moved back to take him all the way in, Dongwoo held on tightly to his hips. “Roll your hips Howon, I want you to keep all of me in as you work my cock.” Howon obeyed, beginning to move his hips in a circular motion while keeping the cock buried inside of him. It felt so good, the tip of his own cock occasionally brushing against his stomach as he rolled his body. “Fuck yeah, just like that Howon. Lay all the way flat for me, I want to see your ass high in the air.” He pushed the brunette’s chest to the mattress, taking in the view on Howon’s upper body buried in the sheets as he twirled his hips. Dongwoo moved his hands to the tight ass in front of him, spreading him open to watch his cock disappear inside the warm body.

 

Howon was overly vocal now, long drawn out moans muffled into the mattress as he moved his hips for the noble. It turned him on, knowing that he was putting on a show just for the blonde. He changed directions, rolling his body up and down instead of in circles, moving just a bit faster to please the both of them.

 

“So fucking good at this Howon. Did you know you were good at this?”

 

“N-no Master.”

 

Dongwoo palmed his backside, slapping his cheeks again just to hear the sound. “You are just trying to impress me aren’t you? Trying to make me want to fuck that tight ass harder?” Howon started to move faster, pressing back against Dongwoo’s hips as he grew more excited. “You want me to take over again? You want me to fuck you Howon?”

 

“ _Master._ ” Dongwoo decided to take that as a yes, his brain settling on an interesting idea. He pulled his length out of Howon, wrapping an arm around his chest to drag him to the edge of the bed, facing the mirror. He settled Howon’s forearms against the floor, his body hanging off the mattress at just the right height. He reached for Howon’s hair, pulling back on the dark locks to make Howon stare into the mirror.

 

“Look at your reflection Howon. I want you to watch me make you fall apart.”

 

The noble guided his cock back to Howon’s entrance, a firm hand on the brunette’s hip holding him in place as he started to pound into him. This time he didn’t bother to go slow, immediately setting a fierce pace that had Howon crying out. Each time Howon’s eyes started to close the grip on his hair would tighten, and Howon was forced to watch the erotic sight of the blonde fucking him. He looked like an absolute mess, his hair tangled in Dongwoo’s fingers, his body flushed and red, his ass high in the air to allow the noble to fuck him at the best possible angle. He stared at the image of them moving together, the scene almost too overwhelming for his brain to process.

 

“You’re close again, aren’t you Howon?”

 

“ _Yes._ So close Master.” Dongwoo smirked down at him, deciding to take things up a notch. He started to flick his hips harder, rocking Howon’s body with the force of his thrusts. He moved the hand in Howon’s hair to his neck, holding his jaw firmly as he thrusted into him.

 

“You know I’ve been avoiding that spot, don’t you?” He slowed down his rhythm, pushing in and nearly pulling all the way out as the words fell out of his mouth.

 

“I know Master. Please find it, I need to feel you there.”

 

“You _need_ to.” Dongwoo laughed, his hand tightening around the brunette’s neck. “Be careful what you wish for Howon.” Before the brunette could protest Dongwoo was picking the pace back up again, experimenting with his angles until he heard that scream of pleasure. He grinned to himself. “Found it.”

 

Howon’s vision was failing him, he tried to focus on the image of them but the pleasure was too much, the entire evening had been too much and he couldn’t hold on any longer, not when the noble’s cock was slamming into his prostate. “Master, I’m going to-“ He words cut off as Dongwoo flicked his hips particularly hard into his sweet spot, that rush taking over his senses again. But with the binding his still in place, his cock twitched pathetically at another failed release.

 

“ _Fuck._ ” He cried out, his eyes slipping close at another failed attempt at his climax. But Dongwoo wasn’t stopping, continuing to pound into him despite his sensitive state.

 

“I can feel you getting tighter Howon. It feels so fucking nice.” He praised him, working closer to his own end. “Tell me you want me to come inside of you.”

 

Howon had never really thought about that, but at this point in his desperation he was willing to agree to anything in the vain hopes of finding his own orgasm. “ _Yes_ Master. Fill me up.”

 

Dongwoo’s fingernails bit into his hip when he uttered those words, his hips moving at to a dangerously fast rhythm. “Fuck, I’m going to come Howon. _Fuck._ ” He pulled Howon’s hips in one last time, keeping him in place with a strong hold on his sides as he climaxed. Howon watched the blonde head tilt back, the noble’s eyes closing in his pleasure as he emptied his release into him. Even in his messed up state, Howon couldn’t help but think that the sight of Dongwoo in the throes of his passion was beautiful.

 

The noble pulled out slowly with a grunt, maneuvering Howon back to the middle of the bed on his back. He stared down on the angry erection, standing tall in between Howon’s legs. He looked into the gladiator’s eyes, taking in all the longing and need and it made him so eager to give back what he had taken.

 

“You have done so well tonight Howon. You have pleased me, excited me more than I was expecting. You are more than a capable lover, and for that it is only fair that I reward you.”

 

Dongwoo reached down taking some of the oil and pouring it over the weeping cock. He moved his hand over Howon’s length, slickening it up as the brunette practically shook with need.

 

“Master _please._ ” He needed to come, his body so wound up with pleasure that each touch against his member felt electrifying.

 

“Patience Howon. I shall make it worth it. Just lie back, close your eyes and enjoy it.”

 

Howon did as he was instructed, his head falling back to rest against the pillows as the noble’s hand pleasured him. He felt Dongwoo reach up with his other hand, his nimble fingers pulling apart the ties at his wrists to release his arms. Even after the bindings were gone Howon left his arms where they were; that wasn’t the restraint he was currently preoccupied with. He wanted the one wrapped around his cock gone, wanted to be able to come after such a long night of passion. But once again the blonde managed to surprise him.

 

He felt a weight on his chest as Dongwoo shifted his body over him. Before he could even question what the noble was doing, he felt an overwhelming tightness surround his cock. His eyes flew open with a shout, watching the blonde sink on top of his length with one swift motion.

 

“ _Master!_ ” He screamed out, the agonizing heat around his member making him see stars. He couldn’t even believe this was happening, couldn’t fathom that the noble was actually letting him fuck him. He didn’t dare move his hips, despite the maddening desire to thrust up into that warm body as quickly as possible. He stared unblinkingly at Dongwoo, silently begging him for direction.

 

Dongwoo placed both of his palms on Howon’s chest, his nails pinching into his skin as he grinned down at him. “Feel so fucking good inside me Howon. I'm going to ride your cock until I come again. You would like that wouldn’t you?”

 

Howon could only nod, his voice failing him as he stared at the beautiful body on top of him. And then the blonde started to move, grinding down on his hard cock with drawn out movements, twisting his hips in a easy dance that made Howon's toes curl. Dongwoo threw his head back, his long hair swaying as he bounced on Howon’s member.

 

Before long Dongwoo was leaning down, bringing their bodies close to kiss Howon again. The kiss seemed to snap Howon out of his haze, and he realized that not only was the noble letting have him in the most intimate way, but his hands were free as well for the first time since things had reached this level of sensuality between them. He grew determined then, feeling the need to prove to the noble that he had chosen well.

 

When the kiss ended as they broke apart for air, Howon nudged Dongwoo’s cheek. “Master… may I touch you?”

 

 The blonde smiled, pulling him into another long kiss. “You want to take control Howon? You want me spread out underneath you? Is that what you wish you could ask me?”

 

Howon’s cock twitched at the thought; he had been so compliant the entire evening that his typical desires had been set aside in order to accommodate the blonde’s needs. But if Dongwoo was offering, he would be crazy not to indulge.

 

“Let me make you feel good Master, I’ll make you come again.”

 

Dongwoo enjoyed the fact that Howon had given into him so helplessly, but a part of what attracted him to Howon was his tenacity, that fighting instinct that burned through the brunette's veins. He wanted to feel Howon let go, wanted to experience that passion firsthand as the gladiator took control of his body.

 

He pulled away, meeting Howon’s eyes with a challenge. “I am waiting.”

 

He was on his back in mere seconds, Howon tossing one of the pale legs over his shoulder to split him open. Then he let go of his inhibitions, pouring all of his frustration into his movements as he started to fuck the noble in earnest. His rough hands gripped the blonde’s slim hips, pinning him to the mattress as he drove his hips into him harshly.

 

The noble was loving it, raking his nails down Howon’s chest and shouting at him to go harder. Howon was determined to push him over the edge quickly, needing not only to satisfy the blonde but earn his own climax. He ran a hand over the blonde’s other leg, tossing it over his shoulder as he shifted his weight to his hands on either side of Dongwoo’s face on top of the mattress. He leaned down, nearly folding the noble in half as his ankles crossed behind Howon’s neck.

 

Dongwoo started screaming then, needy moans, loud curses, and urgent pleas for Howon to fuck him properly spilling out with each rough thrust. Howon tightened his grip on the mattress, increasing the force of his thrusts, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the room. Dongwoo’s hands were buried in his hair, pulling harshly as he got closer to his climax for the second time.

 

“Fuck Howon, I’m coming.” He gasped out, tightening his hold on the brown locks as the orgasm wracked through his body. Howon didn’t falter in his rhythm, despite how maddening the tightening of the blonde’s walls around his cock was. He felt oddly proud that he had managed to make the noble tremble, scream his name, and beg for release.

 

“Pull out.” Dongwoo ordered, and Howon reluctantly disengaged from the blonde’s body even though it was the last thing he could possibly want at this moment. But his protests died on the tip of his tongue when he the noble practically tearing the binding off his cock. “I want you to come Howon, whatever way you want. You are going to come so fucking hard.”

 

Howon did not bother to ask any more questions. He quickly flipped the blonde over to all fours, burying himself to the hilt and fucking with one goal in mind. Dongwoo was shaking under the pressure, the strength of his hips making him cry out but Howon couldn’t stop for a second. He was so unbearably close, he felt like he could not go on if he didn’t achieve this.

 

It didn’t take long with Dongwoo’s filthy encouragements, the sexy curve of his back arching to pull Howon deeper in. “Master-“

 

“Come for me Howon.” With the final command from the blonde’s lips Howon let himself go, finally letting the pleasure overtake his senses completely. This time instead of a halt to his climax his senses went into overdrive, the desire running hot through his veins as the orgasm took over him. He called out for his Master one last time, shuddering on top of the blonde as wave after wave of pleasure washed over his body.

 

He was not even sure how long he stayed inside of the blonde, clutching onto his slightly damp skin as he struggled to come back to his senses. When their bodies finally did separate he felt exhausted, but wonderfully content. The aftershocks of his release were still thrumming through his body, a lazy sort of satisfaction now overtaking him.

 

He wanted nothing more than to lie there, but he knew he could not. He had to put the noble's needs above his own, especially at a time like this. He rose slowly from the bed, standing on shaky legs to make his way over to the washbasin. He brought it back over to the mattress, along with a few cloths.

 

“I apologize if the water is cold Master.” Howon dipped the small towels into the water, ringing them out before moving to clean up the blonde. Dongwoo watched him with bright eyes, his gaze fixed on the mouth pressed in concentration as he did his best to make the blonde comfortable again. After washing the evidence of their coupling away, Howon quickly cleaned off as well to make himself appear more presentable.

 

“I probably should have told you that was a waste of time, but you looked so good while you were doing that.”

 

Howon stared down at the ground, unsure of the blonde’s intentions. “Master?”

 

Dongwoo gave him a devilish smile before his tongue dragged over his swollen lips. “Get over here Howon.”

 

* * *

 

Howon hadn’t been able to get the blonde out of his thoughts the entire night, barely catching any sleep even after the lust had faded between them. He could not believe the blonde had wanted him to stay in the room with him, to sleep by his side in the first place. But once they had cleaned up Dongwoo had simply pulled him down to the bed, throwing a sheet over the both of them and that was that.

 

The morning after was far from awkward; they spent it wrapped up in each other’s arms, mouths moving together and hands roaming over skin in the heat of the sunlight. One thing had lead to another, and Howon let the noble take him again. When it was over and Howon’s back was resting against the blonde’s chest, tired and sweaty but completely satisfied, he let himself ask the question that had been dominating his thoughts since their first kiss.

 

“Will you return to Capua?” The question was abstract, but the meaning was clear; _will I see you again?_ The hand that was dancing over Howon’s thighs paused, and Howon felt regret building inside of him. He closed his eyes, pushing down his emotions and cursing himself for being so transparent. “I-I’m sorry Master. It was inappropriate for me to ask such a personal question about your affairs.” And that was true; despite how close they had been, how intimately their bodies had touched and how openly Howon had revealed himself to the noble, one thing was for certain. Howon was a slave and Dongwoo was higher bred. Howon had his place, below Dongwoo no matter what had occured betwen them in the bedroom, and he didn’t have the right to question the blonde about his intentions. He had gotten caught up in the moment, in the beautiful brown eyes and shiny blonde hair that he had forgotten that he had already served his purpose.

 

Even though he knew of Dongwoo’s plans from the beginning, had known that he was just another body to use, a means to an end so to speak, he had gotten swept up in the passion of the night and had lost sight of the original intentions of their meeting. He was given a task, to let the noble use him and now that Dongwoo had, what else was left for them? Howon wondered if he would ever feel the things the noble had made him feel again, wondered if the night had been special for Dongwoo too. But the reality was that it probably wasn’t; the blonde was beautiful and rich, could travel to any city he wanted and have his way with any man that he choose. And even though Howon had been a slave for years, he had never felt as low as he did right now.

 

Dongwoo couldn’t see the emotions playing over Howon’s face due to their position, but he felt the uncomfortable silence. He moved Howon to his side, encouraging him to lie down next to him so he could see his face. It was then that he saw how stormy and downcast the brown eyes of the gladiator had become. He was biting his lip, something Dongwoo realized he did when he was nervous, and he pulled the abused lip free again.

 

“Can I tell you a story Howon?”

 

The brunette nodded. “Of course Master.”

 

Dongwoo smiled, loving the way it sounded when Howon called him that. “I come from a strong bloodline, a large family with many people vying for attention, for power. My father saw potential in me when I was young, and thus he provided me with the strictest tutors with endless knowledge to teach me how to become a leader, as one day I would have to take over the House.”

 

Howon subconsciously shifted closer, entranced by the deep voice telling him about Dongwoo’s past. “My family runs a profitable ludus in the capital, and for years I have attended the games, watched men die in the arena in the most gruesome of ways, and I have never batted an eyelash. It was all a part of the plan; some men would die and others would triumph, only to fight for glory all over again the next week. It didn’t strike me as the fairest game, but it didn’t bother me either. I watched different men perish, some young and some old, but I never truly felt their absence. As a gladiator it was their job to fight, and there could only be one winner.”

 

The noble lifted a hand to caress Howon’s hair, feeling the soft brown strands move across his fingertips. “My father gave me my first test a couple years back. It is the job for families like mine, involved in the government and the overall well being of the nation, to travel the land, to check on the cities and ensure that all is as it should be. For the first time my father was entrusting me to do this on my own, to represent the noble House of Jang in front of the other leaders of Capua during the games. He told me that I needed to make a strong first impression, to show the other men that I wasn’t to be tampered with, to show no mercy. And at first it was easy to follow his orders; most of the men finish the kill themselves, without needing a decision from the imperial box.”

 

Dongwoo smiled softly at him, the memories feeling strongly than ever with Howon’s presence in front of him. “And then a man walked into the arena, clearly nervous, twisting his sword in his hand as he waited for the match to begin. It was his first time entering the sands, it was obvious in the way he approached his opponent. I was sure he would die in seconds; his opponent not only more experienced, but a name I had recognized from travelling to Capua previously with my father. So I sat back and waited for the match to begin, not really interested but putting on the show that I was for the benefit of the upper class surrounding me.”

 

The noble chuckled at his recollection. “And as I watched them fight my suspicions were confirmed; the novice wasn’t able to keep a clear head, he didn’t have any technique or plan for winning the match. His opponent was clearly gaining the upper hand, and he was helpless to stop it. I expected him to give into his fear, to give up like so many others would. But the strangest thing happened; he fought back, tenaciously, landing a blow at any opportunity he could find, fighting for every second he lasted inside the arena. Even though he knew he was the weaker man, knew there was no way he could beat the other gladiator, he did not give up. And when he was eventually forced to his knees, I felt the weight of his destiny on my shoulders.”

 

Howon had never considered what that must feel like, had only thought of the games from a gladiator’s perspective. He was completely engrossed in the blonde’s tale. “My father had taught me that the first decision you make should always be death; that placing your thumb down showed that you only wanted to see the best fighters, the most interesting matches or you would not be entertained. Usually when men are awaiting the decision they stare into the imperial box, or scream out for sympathy. But this man did neither, he kept his head down, cleanly accepting his fate. And I realized that it was not because he was a coward, it was because he was brave. He had done everything in his power to survive, and he was content with his death since he had given it his all. And I went against my head, my father’s teachings, and the opinions I knew the other men would have around me. I followed my heart and I spared his life.”

 

The brunette’s eyebrows rose, surprised that the noble had shown mercy. “After that I took in interest in the young fighter, I learned his name and when I visited Capua thereafter, I looked forward to his matches. He grew stronger each time I saw him, and eventually he became the best. Without realizing it I started to look forward to my trips, to visiting the arena and watching him conquer his competition in the sands. But I never made a move to grow closer to him; I was content just watching him from afar. And then I saw his life almost ripped away in front of me, by a despicable act of cowardice that made my blood boil. I did not spare the gladiator’s life so long ago to let it end by such a cruel twist of fate. It was then that my need become apparent, my desire to not only meet him, but to have him. My desire to be as important to him as he was to me became clear. I realized that his life was not guaranteed, that he could die without knowing the effect he had on me, and I could not bear the thought. I saw an opportunity and I took it. I approached his Master, offered his House my family’s protection in exchange for the gladiator himself. And Sunggyu agreed to let me have you.” Howon’s widened eyes found the noble’s, his body frozen as the realization that he was the object of Dongwoo’s attention washed over him. "It is for you that I continue to return to Capua."

 

“You… you are the reason that I am alive today. You are truly the one who saved me, all those years ago?”

 

Dongwoo nodded, his hand moving down to Howon’s cheek. “But that is not entirely true. Even if I am the one who sparred your life then, your talent and will to survive has brought you to where you are today.”

 

The gladiator was somewhat speechless, the knowledge almost overbearing. “I have always wondered… Capua is not a city known for its mercy, and Yongguk had cleanly won the match. It had always puzzled me... And you have been watching me for all this time.” He shook his head, trying to make sense of his thoughts. “Master, forgive me but I am not sure what to think. I do not know what this all means.”

 

“It means that now that I have seen you up close, felt your presence, and taken you as well as giving you my own body, I have no intentions of letting you go. This is only the first of what I’m sure will be many sleepless nights between us.”

 

Howon looked away, a blush coloring his cheeks at the suggestive words of the noble. Dongwoo found it to be cute. “After everything we have done, you are still shy?”

 

The brunette shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I am just surprised that someone like you could want someone like me.”

 

Dongwoo got a devilish smile on his face again, and Howon instantly went on alert. But before he could think of any defenses, those full lips were kissing him, coaxing his mouth open so he could deepen the liplock, and Howon felt his apprehension melt away. A hand reached down, stroking the brunette to life, and he let the blonde roll him to his back underneath him as he grew hard again. “Maybe you need another reminder of what you do to me Howon.”

 

Howon felt the heat of the room rise as their movements become messier, and he let himself get swept up in the lust all over again. He met the noble’s eyes boldly, running his tongue over his sharp teeth in anticipation as Dongwoo got situated between his legs.

 

“ _Please Master._ ”

 

* * *

A/N: i'm sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting! but i'm glad i gave it a try.  
this became much kinkier than i had originally planned, but the struggle is  _real_ with the last romeo comeback.  
yadong has pretty much just decided to go all out with the sexiness and it's just wow.  
  
  
comment and tell me that my mind isn't as dirty as i am afraid it is.  
**♡ ray**


End file.
